A Vida é Uma Festa
by Darling Padfoot
Summary: Lily Evans é uma inglesa de 26 anos e promoter. As coisas não andam nada fáceis, e só vão piorar quando o pai de James Potter, seu pior inimigo de infância, pede que ela o ajude a organizar um baile de caridade na fazenda dos Potter. Mas o tempo se passou e James virou um respeitado empresário. Talvez Lily perceba que as lembranças de sua infância podem não ser como ela imaginava.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma adaptação do livro _A Vida É Uma Festa_, de Sarah Mason; alguns personagens pertencem à mesma, e outros à J. K. Rowling, autora da série de livros _Harry Potter._

* * *

**A VIDA É UMA FESTA**

_Prólogo_

Ele está pronto para ir embora. Reconheço os movimentos irrequietos das mãos, os gestos entediados, a postura do corpo que está pronto para sair. Ou seja, tenho cerca de trinta segundos para dizer algo descontraído espirituoso e sofisticado, com uma entonação não-estou-nem-aí-para-você, veja-só-como-eu-me-dei-bem. Não é preciso entrar em pânico, basta pensar em algo.

Vinte segundos.

Droga. Droga.

Pense, sua estúpida, pense. O turbilhão de emoções faz minha cabeça girar. O problema todo está no fato de que, nas poucas ocasiões em que pensei a respeito de um reencontro com James, sempre me vi deslizando no meu carro esportivo imaginário, com uma bolsa Prada bem posicionada nas mãos, e mais bem posicionada ainda no alto de um par de sapatos Manolo Blahnik. Imaginei cenas onde esnobava sua fazenda, enquanto James dizia o quanto lamentava o seu comportamento no passado e mostrava sua incredulidade ao ver como eu estava glamourosa/linda/inteligente.

Estive esperando essa oportunidade durante anos, mas, agora que ela se concretiza à minha frente, estou nervosa e apreensiva. James teve um efeito tão grave na minha infância que eu mal posso acreditar que ele está a poucos passos de distância.

Este tipo de encontro não deveria ter trovões e fogos de artifício, em vez de canapés de enroladinhos de salsicha? E para onde vão todas aquelas observações espirituosas e sarcásticas que você tem guardadas na memória quando você mais precisa delas? Olho em direção a Remus**,** que supostamente é meu melhor amigo, balançando a cabeça de um modo ridículo e ignorando solenemente os dois cavalheiros que pairam em frente a bandeja de canapés que ele deveria estar servindo. No exato momento em que as mãos dos dois movem-se em direção à bandeja, Remus não aguenta mais, tira a bandeja que estava bem embaixo de seus narizes e marcha na minha direção.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo? - ele cochicha. - Você sabe que é ele, não sabe? Vá até lá e diga alguma coisa.

Ele me empurra na direção da porta, onde James Potter está vestindo seu casaco, ainda ignorando minha presença.

- Eu não sei o que dizer - cochicho nervosa.

- Basta começar uma _conversa _- resmunga Remus enquanto revira os olhos dramaticamente.

Basta começar uma conversa. Falando assim parece fácil, não é? Bom, é muito fácil começar uma conversa com uma bandeja de canapés na mão, não é? O Senhor gostaria de provar o rocambole de salmão defumado ou a tortinha de cogumelo? Sim, claro! É muito simples.

Antes que eu possa impedi-lo, Remus coloca sua bandeja nas minhas mãos e me empurra com força na direção de James. Mas meus sapatos são novos e ainda não foram usados o suficiente, as solas novas deslizam levemente no piso encerado, fazendo com que eu pare quase em cima dele. James parece muito surpreso em ter uma ruiva e vários rocamboles de salmão defumado em seus braços.

Fantástico, Lily. Simplesmente genial. Agora você está, literalmente, jogando-se em cima dele.

- Puxa desculpe - murmuro, tentando me desvencilhar dele. Chegou a hora. E não é nada parecido com o que eu havia planejado. Apesar de ter sempre imaginado o que aconteceria se eu acabasse ficando novamente cara a cara com James Potter, não pensei que seria algo tão ao pé da letra.

James me segura pelos ombros e me endireita com firmeza, como se estivesse me colando no meu lugar. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Ele olha dentro dos meus olhos com uma expressão levemente confusa.

- Gostaria de provar uma tortinha de cogumelo selvagem? - pergunto. Bravo, Lily. Você não vê este homem há quinze anos e esta é a única pergunta que passa pela sua cabeça?

James olha para mim intrigado.

- Hã, não. Obrigado. Estava de saída - sua voz é como uma ligeira nuvem de perfume. Ela toca a minha memória por um segundo e desaparece.

- Um enroladinho de bacon e nozes? - insisto. Por trás do ombro esquerdo de James está Remus, fazendo gestos de quem está cortando a garganta.

James me olha como se estivesse tentando me reconhecer. Não tenho certeza se ele vai se lembrar do nosso último encontro: eu tinha onze anos e ele treze. E eu o reconheço somente por causa da sua meteórica ascensão empresarial, registrada pela mídia.

- Nós já nos encontramos antes? - ele pergunta intrigado.

- Hum-hum... - gaguejo. Minha boca tem a enorme tendência de ignorar qualquer instrução que venha do meu cérebro. Às vezes me pergunto se meu cérebro e minha boca não são, de fato, duas entidades separadas e independentes.

Não sei por quê, mas, subitamente, descubro que não tenho muita vontade de revelar quem sou. Estamos em uma festa muito elegante no centro de Krightsbridge. É o lançamento de um novo tênis de corrida, cheio de estilo, chamado Zephyr, que é, supostamente, a Dom Pérignon do mundo dos esportes. Eu organizei a festa - sou uma _promoter_ -, mas ele provavelmente deve pensar que sou uma garçonete, ali de pé, oferecendo canapés como uma idiota. Agora, Remus acena para mim por trás das costas de James. Lanço um olhar fulminante de indignação na direção dele, enquanto James olha para nós dois, completamente desorientado.

De repente, uma luz surge nos olhos de James. Ele me reconheceu. Sabe exatamente quem sou e me encara por um segundo, mergulhado em um fascínio quase mórbido. Mas desisto de cumprimentá-lo quando ele inclina a cabeça, sem graça, escolhe um canapé da bandeja, coloca-o na boca e continua a vestir o casaco sem voltar a fazer contato visual. Ele me reconheceu e me ignorou, sem sequer me dar uma oportunidade para explicações. Sou transportada imediatamente para a casa onde crescemos juntos, e as lembranças ruins preenchem minha mente.

Faço um último esforço para falar com ele.

- Tenho, hã... - Remus está pulando para cima e para baixo. - Hã... Lido tudo sobre... - Rem está agora com a mão erguida no ar, como um menino de quatro anos de idade -... você na... DEUS DO CÉU! O QUE É, REMUS?

- Lily, você precisa vir comigo agora - Rem sussurra no meu ouvido. - Parece que a amante do diretor-gerente da Zephyr apareceu. E acho que a esposa dele não está muito feliz com isso. - Olho por cima do ombro de Remus e vejo uma mulher brandindo um espeto de frutas e um monte de pessoas encolhidas em um canto da sala. Genial. Por que coisas como estas sempre acontecem no meu turno? É claro que isso vai acabar sendo minha culpa, de um jeito ou de outro.

Viro-me para pedir desculpas a James, mas ele já foi embora.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Dez meses depois_

É extremamente difícil conversar com um viking. Em primeiro lugar, é impossível manter a concentração, os chifrezinhos espetados no alto do capacete estão praticamente tremendo de indignação e ele não para de jogar sua capa no meu rosto.

- Não acho que você esteja me dando material suficiente para trabalhar. Como espera que alguém consiga trabalhar com isso? - Ele brande uma espada de plástico atarracada bem à frente dos meus olhos. - Como é possível encontrar o verdeiro eu nórdico de alguém? Hum? Como é possível? E por que Oliver ganhou a picareta _e _o martelo e eu só ganhei _isso? _

Dou uma olhada em Oliver, que espera pacientemente na porta, de uma maneira decididamente nada nórdica. Provavelmente espera que o ensaio comece. Conformado, ele acende um cigarro.

Volto a olhar para o viking enfurecido e digo calmamente:

- Olhe, Sean, você sabe perfeitamente que o seu papel é muito mais importante do que o de Oliver. Apenas achei que, dando-lhe mais alguns adereços, ele não se sentiria posto de lado. - É óbvio para todo mundo, menos para Sean, que Oliver não está nem aí para o fato de ser posto de lado ou não. Sean acalma-se um pouco.

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista, Lily. Obrigado por ser tão honesta. Mas eu realmente acho... - e começa a sussurrar -... que você deveria pedir ao Oliver pra ele perder uns quilinhos. Afinal de contas, um viking não deveria ter muito o que comer, certo? Alguns legumes e, talvez, um pouco de frango. Ele não deveria dar a impressão de ter engolido a Delia Smith¹ e todos os livros de culinária dela juntas.

- Aaaah, mas Oliver não é um viking guerreiro da mesma estirpe que você. Ele é mais do tipo que fica na retaguarda.

- Mais pilhagens do que saques?

- Isso mesmo.

Sean balança a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e, ao mesmo tempo, consegue disparar um olhar maldoso na direção de Oliver, que de nada desconfia. Ele funga e diz:

- Foi o que pensei.

Dou umas palmadinhas reconfortantes no braço dele, mas, antes que consiga planejar minha fuga, ele acrescenta:

- Outra coisinha de nada, Lily. Acho que, de agora em diante, você deveria me chamar de Arnog ou coisa parecida.

- Arnog?

- Acho que isso vai me ajudar a entrar no personagem.

Dou um sorrisinho forçado e resisto à tentação de olhar novamente o meu relógio. Estamos aqui há mais de duas horas e sei que Edgar está esperando para poder usar a ala para sua prova de guarda-roupa. A Festa Nórdica do Gelo de Lady Boswell está sendo mais problemática do que pensei e ainda tenho semanas de planejamento pela frente.

- Está bem, hã, Arnog, como você achar melhor. Podemos recomeçar?

Espio através de um espaço entre os meus dedos enquanto eles ocupam suas posições. A porta se abre suavemente e Edgar entra furtivo. Ele olha ao redor por um segundo, me encontra e anda nas pontas dos pés ao redor da sala.

- Como vai indo? - sussurra, fazendo uma careta que mostra que o seu voto seria "horrivelmente mal".

- Horrivelmente mal - respondo, retribuindo a careta.

- Acho que pode ser culpa do _feng shui _daqui. Ultimamente os meus ensaios também têm sido horríveis.

A encenação começa. Logo nos primeiros dois segundos, Oliver quase fura o olho de Sean com a picareta, mas é difícil saber se foi de propósito ou não. Sei que os vikings deveriam adorar usar aqueles capacetes. O que deveria ser uma exibição natural de exuberância nórdica transforma-se rapidamente em uma pantomina. Junto com os ferozes gritos de batalha e o brandir das espadas há pessoas caindo sobre tapetes de pele de urso no meio de cantarolados "desculpe, meu bem". Dois atores usam o capacete ao contrário, Oliver derrubou Sean com um golpe de rúgbi, engalfinhou-se com ele no chão e está tentando sufocá-lo com a sua capa.

Edgar inclina-se na minha direção.

- Meu Deus querida, isto é mais do que _feng shui. _Meus ensaios nunca foram tão ruins. Acho que você está é com uruca.

- Parece mesmo - digo desanimada, imaginando quanto tempo Sean pode ficar sem respirar.

- Querida, só se passaram duas semanas. É natural que você cometa alguns erros depois de ter levado um fora. É natural.

- Obrigada, Edgar. Tinha conseguido esquecer a minha vida amorosa por dois longos minutos.

E, achando que Sean já tinha sofrido bastante, corro para salvá-lo.

* * *

Nossa sala de ensaios fica no porão de uma grande casa em estilo georgiano que é a sede de nossa empresa. É uma entre as várias casas idênticas, enfileiradas ao redor de uma praça em South Kensington, e a única coisa que nos identifica no meio de toda aquela nobreza serena é uma pequena placa de bronze com as palavras "Table Manners". Na verdade, fazemos o planejamento de todo o tipo de eventos: casamentos, lançamentos de produtos, eventos corporativos, coquetéis para vinte pessoas, bailes de máscaras para quatrocentos convidados, em qualquer lugar inimaginável. Meu amigo e colega Edgar, o Salvador Dali do mundo das festas, já usou cabanas de índios, submarinos, estábulos e até mesmo uma fábrica de camas.

Eu realmente não vejo motivos para fazer outro ensaio e, exausta, dispenso todo mundo, que sai correndo da sala como se fosse o último dia de aula antes das férias de verão. Fico feliz em ver como a minha equipe me respeita.

Verifico se todos os acessórios foram colocados de volta na enorme sala ao lado, que é o depósito do nosso considerável estoque de equipamento teatral, copos, louças, talheres, capas para cadeiras, toalhas de mesa, guardanapos e outros tipos de tralhas. Todos penduram suas fantasias numa arara de roupas debaixo de um aviso gigantesco que diz: FESTA NÓRDICA DO GELO DE LADY BOSWELL.

Começo a subir os dois lances de escadas em direção à minha mesa. No primeiro patamas, ouço o Edgar gritando no andar de baixo:

- Não diga ao Moody onde estou.

Alastor Moody é o nosso fantástico diretor-gerente e não tem saco para o temperamento artístico de Edgar.

- Edgar, ele sabe onde você está. Seu nome está no quadro de ensaios - grito de volta.

- Bom, não deixe que ele desça aqui. Não estou falando com ele.

- OK. Tentarei - suspiro e continuo a escalada. A recepção e os escritórios da empresa ocupam dois andares superiores da casa. O térreo abriga as cozinhas, onde toda a comida é preparada e envida par ao local da festa em uma das nossas caminhonetes refrigeradas. Os _chefs_ são um pouco explosivos e eu tento ficar longe deles. Termino o último lance de escadas e chego ao coração da sede nacional da Table Manners, onde Emmeline, nossa recepcionista, trabalha duro.

- Algum recado, Emmeline? - pergunto, mais pelo hábito do que por ter esperanças reais de que ela tenha mesmo anotado algum deles. Emmeline é uma discípula ferrenha da escola de pensamento que diz que se-é-importante-eles-ligarão-novamente.

Ela solta uma baforada de fumaça e aperta os olhos, pensativa. Temos uma política severa contra o fumo no local de trabalho e Moody espalha memorandos sobre o assunto com regularidade. Emmeline os digita com uma bituca dependurada nos lábios. Mas tudo o que Emmeline não sabe sobre o mundo das celebridades não vale mesmo apena saber. Uma habilidade que eu tive que admitir, relutantemente, que é muito útil no nosso meio. E esse é o único motivo pelo qual eu imagino que Moody não a despede.

- Alguém ligou para você, mas não pareceu muito interessante e eu não me dei o trabalho de anotar.

- OK. Maravilha. Lady Boswell vem para uma reunião mais tarde, será que poderíamos evitar um repeteco do que aconteceu na última vez?

- Ela é uma bruxa velha - Emmeline responde emburrada.

- Pode ser, mas ela é uma bruxa velha e rica, e uma de nossas melhores clientes.

- Espero que ela fique com hipotermia nessa festa do gelo dela.

- Do jeito que as coisas vão, esta pode ser uma aposta com boas chances.

Emmeline volta a ler a _Woman's Weekly _e eu volto para a minha mesa. O primeiro andar é um ambiente sem paredes. O lugar está entulhado com amostras de decorações, acessórios teatrais (que deveriam estar no porão, onde é o lugar deles, mas Edgar insiste que devemos mantê-los aqui para conseguir inspiração), um urso de pelúcia gigante que sobrou de um festa, chamado Zé Colméia, arranjos florais dos eventos da semana passada, mostruários e catálogos sobre quase tudo, de guardanapos a fitas, vários tipos diferentes de vasos e candelabros, além dos computadores e laptops de praxe.

Papéis e convites transbordam para todos os lados.

Assim que chego à minha mesa, a porta da sala do nosso diretor-gerente se escancara.

- LILIAN. VENHA CÁ - diz, através dos alto-falantes do intercomunicador portátil, que ele insiste em usar mesmo quando estou tão perto que posso me inclinar e tocá-lo.

Alastor Moody é um homem elegante beirando os cinquenta. Tem cabelos escuros sempre penteados com cuidado e ostenta uma barriguinha. É o nosso diretor-gerente e merece todos os xingamentos que receber dos funcionários, pois é, sem dúvida alguma, o homem mais rude e sarcástico que eu já consegui. E eu gosto muito dele. Ele não acredita em fazer rodeios, diz que é cansativo. Com Moody, nada de amenidades como "bom-dia, como vai?".

Sigo-o, entro na sala e fecho a porta.

- Como foi o ensaio? - pergunta Moody enquanto vou até a cafeteira e encho uma caneca.

- Horrível. Sean insistiu em trocar todos os seus adereços com os de Oliver. Café?

- Por favor. Preciso de algo que vai me ajudar a aguentar este dia horrível. Sean e Oliver vão acabar matando um ao outro. Só nos resta torcer por isso. Você vai trabalhar o dia todo na Festa Nórdica?

- Infelizmente. Lady Boswell vem aqui mais tarde. Vai ser uma semana muito comprida.

- Onde está Edgar?

- Na sala de ensaios.

- Ele está atravessando uma de suas fases.

Sorrio. Edgar sempre entra em uma de suas fases se acha que Moody vai começar a fazer pergunta difíceis.

- Ele já estourou o orçamento de novo? - pergunto.

- Mandou tudo para o espaço. Honestamente, não sei por que ele se dá ao trabalho de fazer estimativas de custo.

Moody olha cuidadosamente para mim quando faz esse último comentário. É fato conhecido na empresa que Edgar prefere morrer a fazer uma estimativa de custo. E acho que Moody, com razão, suspeita de que sou eu quem faz as estimativas dele.

- Nem eu - digo, fazendo de conta de que não é comigo.

- Sempre que eu faço uma pergunta sobre o custo ele tem um dos seus ataques.

- Ah.

Isto envolver Edgar jogando-se sobre o móvel mais próximo, gemendo algo como "perguntas, perguntas. Por que tenho que aguentar tantas perguntas?". De vez em quando ele se compara a Picsasso ou Bach, dizendo que a genialidade deve ter liberdade para se manifestar. Eu adoro os ataques de Edgar. Há sempre uma pequena multidão ao seu redor no fim de um ataque.

- Falo com ele, se você quiser.

- Faça isso. Faça com que ele corte despesas em algum lugar.

- Vou tentar. Mas não prometo nada.

- Já se recuperou do fora? - ele pergunta sem cerimônia. - Você não é o ser humano mais animado no momento.

Meu relacionamento com Moody não permite que eu chore silenciosamente no seu ombro por uns vinte minutos, portanto respondo simplesmente que estou ótima.

* * *

Edgar reaparece na hora do almoço, senta ansioso na minha mesa e cruza suas pernas vestidas com calças Versace. Edgar é meu melhor amigo no escritório. Quando entrei na empresa, fui sua assistente por um ano, antes de começar a planejar festas sozinha. Ele trabalha aqui há ano _promoter _mais solicitado da empresa. Ele é, e sempre que pode lembrar a todos disso, criativo. Este é o passe livre dele com Moody. Qualquer mau comportamento é posto de lado com a desculpa de ter uma natureza criativa. Edgar matou quatro clientes com uma bombinha de São João e uma toalha de mesa? Oh, isso é porque ele é criativo.

- Então, como você está hoje? - pergunta ele. - Não vi você antes para perguntar. - A frase vem acompanhada de muitas caretas. Você não consegue manter uma conversa com Edgar sem essas caretas e descobre que tem passado muito tempo com ele quando vê que também é incapaz de dizer uma frase sem chupar as bochechas para dentro, revirar os olhos e manear afetadamente o ombro.

- Ótima! - digo toda animada e faço uma careta de volta.

- Você não parece ótima.

Não consigo esconder nada dele por muito tempo.

- Aconteceu uma coisa no metrô hoje - suspiro. - Alguém achou que eu estava grávida e me ofereceu o seu lugar.

- Oh.

- Não se atreva a rir, Edgar - digo zangada, vendo que ele está mordendo o lábio inferior com força -, porque simplesmente não tem graça nenhuma.

- Ora não estou rindo, Lilian. Estou simplesmente, hum... E o que você fez?

- O que eu poderia fazer? Dizer que meu estômago _levemente inchado _deve-se ao fato de ter comido Cornettos demais desde que o Amus me deu o fora? Fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer. Agradeci educadamente e sentei.

Edgar estende um mão para me confortar.

- Querida, você sabe que tudo acaba aumentando o seu estômago e nunca os seus seios. A natureza é uma filha-da-mãe.

- Por que eu não consegui simplesmente dizer que eu ganhei uns quilinhos depois que meu namorado me deu o fora? Poderíamos ter conversado sobre os prós e os contras da dieta Hay, quando comparada à dieta Atkins, e todos iriam se divertir. Mas, não, fui completamente britânica a respeito de toda a situação. Alguém me acusa de estar grávida e eu sou demasiadamente educada para desmentir isso.

- Deixa para lá, Lily. Só se passaram três semanas. Além disso, eu acho que é muito útil que seja o seu estômago que aumente de tamanho quando você engorda. Pelo menos o peso não está indo se esconder traiçoeiramente no seu traseiro quando você não está olhando.

- Se fosse assim as pessoas não iriam pensar que estou grávida.

- Não. Elas só iriam pensar que você tem uma bunda grande.

- Muitíssimo obrigada. Por que não posso ser uma daquelas mulheres que encolhem quatro manequins quando levam um fora? - reclamo.

- Ah, benzinho, porque aí você não seria você. E gosto de você como você é. Tirando, é claro, essa sua obsessão perfeccionista com as estimativas de custos.

- Eu só queria entender por que Amus me deu o fora - digo. - Nós passamos um tempo maravilhoso juntos. Talvez eu tenha me esforçado demais, Edgar.

Ele bufa sarcasticamente.

- Demais, ai-ais. Querida, não estamos mais no jardim-de-infância.

- Você acha que devo ligar para ele e perguntar?

- Não, não e não - diz Edgar - já falamos disso antes. Qualquer pessoa que termina um relacionamento pelo telefone não vale um minuto do seu tempo. E não se esqueça de que ele tentou ligar em uma hora em que pudesse deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica porque não queria dar o trabalho de falar com você pessoalmente. E, se puder, gostaria de salientar o fato de que deixar uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica do seu _trabalho _é simplesmente a coisa mais covarde e horrível que eu já vi.

- Eu sei - sussurro com voz trêmula trêmula. Antes que possamos dizer mais alguma coisa, Emmeline chega perto de nós com um cigarro na mão.

- Lady Bostawell chegou.

- Emmeline! - censuro, levantando e alisando a saia. - Já disse para não chamá-la assim. Você a acompanhou até a sala de reuniões?

- Sim.

- Obrigada. - Pego meu bloco de anotações, respiro fundo e marcho rapidamente pela recepção, subo um lance de escadas e entro na sala de reuniões. Lady Boswell está sentada em uma das cadeiras espetada como um pau de vassoura, com uma mão apoiada elegantemente no colo e a outra no alto do cabo de um grande guarda-chuva que ela gosta de carregar por todo lado.

- Lady Boswell, que prazer revê-la - digo suavemente. - Emmeline lhe ofereceu um café?

Lady Boswell olha para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe oferecer uma xícara de vômito de gato com umas colheradas de vermes.

- Café, Lilian, café? Fique sabendo que nunca tomo cafeína à tarde. Vivemos em uma era obcecada por café. Aquelas cafeteiras horrorosas estão espalhadas por toda parte.

Lady Boswell é uma representante típica de nossos clientes mais tradicionais. Defensora das regras sociais e da etiqueta rígida, também é terrivelmente magra o que não me ajuda a gostar mais dela. E hoje está vestida com um tailleur azul-marinho completo, meias e luvas brancas. Uma bolsa grande a acompanha sempre e comenta-se que ela dá bolsadas nas pessoas quando as coisas não saem como ela planeja. Daí vem todo o meu nervosismo com a Festa Nórdica do Gelo.

Ela aperta os lábios finos, que estão sempre exageradamente pintados com batom cor de cereja, enquanto eu abro meu bloco de anotações.

- Bom, como vai o planejamento da festa? Os vikings vão parecer vikings de verdade? Você sabe que não posso permitir que a Sra. Sneddon-Wells passe na minha frente. O banquete caribenho que ela ofereceu ainda é a coisa mais comentada em Londres. - Ela faz uma pausa para respirar e me mede de cima a baixo com olhos críticos.

- Você engordou, Lilian?

* * *

¹: Famosa escritora britânica de livros de culinária (todas as notas são da autora)

* * *

Olá! Bem, aqui vai o primeiro capítulo de verdade, espero que gostem. Os primeiros capítulos são mais para explicar a vida da Lily e manter uma base para a história, mas já, já o James volta a aparecer, hehe.

_Anne Marie Le Clair: _Acho que eu nem preciso dizer que surtei quando recebi a sua review, né? Enfim, que bom que você gostou, e sim, a história de eles dois terem morado na mesma casa ainda vai render um bocado e ser explicada totalmente, não se preocupe. E o James também vai trazer várias surpresas, não fique muito preocupada com a indiferença dele c:

Daqui a alguns dias eu postarei o próximo capítulo, até lá!

Beijinhos, Joules


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Ser uma promoter não era exatamente a minha vocação. Gostaria de poder dizer que uma infância repleta de eventos glamourosos me preparou para essa profissão, mas o mais perto que estive da agitação foi quando meu pai me levou para um concerto de música pop quando eu tinha doze anos de idade. O show foi um desastre completo e tivemos de ir embora no intervalo. Meu pai achou que as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle quando viu que o público estava jogando casquinhas de sorvete no palco.

Meu pai era um oficial do Exército e, por causa disso, minha irmã Dora e eu estávamos sempre fazendo as malas e mudando para vários lugares ao redor do mundo. E talvez por causa da minha infância caótica, sempre desejei ter uma carreira muito sólida. Assim que me formei na universidade, a necessidade de ganhar dinheiro e a ambição tomaram conta de mim e fui fazer um estágio como analista financeira. Não há nada mais sólido do que lidar com reconfortantes colunas de números e tabelas. Depois de meu curso de treinamento, uma boa empresa na City¹ me contratou, ofereceu uma sala só para mim com garantia de que eles achavam que eu seria muito feliz trabalhando com eles. Eu esperava ser feliz.

No primeiro dia de trabalho, coloquei uma cabeça para fora da sala em busca de um rosto amigável e a possibilidade de dividir um sanduíche na hora do almoço. Encontrei um labirinto de mesas e pessoas que almoçavam enquanto falavam ao telefone. Voltei para a minha sala e fiz a mesma coisa. Não faz mal, pensei com meus botões, as pessoas que dão duro no trabalho também jogam duro. Vamos todos nos encontrar para um happy hour no bar às seis da tarde. Mas à medida que os dias foram passando, nunca fomos ao bar. Nem sequer a um McDonald's. Na verdade, a única pessoa que realmente falava comigo era a garota que vendia sanduíches.

Os dias arrastavam-se dolorosamente e foi um choque e tanto descobrir que eu morria de inveja da garota dos sanduíches. Eu invejava a mobilidade dela. Eu invejava os bate-papos informais que ela mantinha com as pessoas. Eu invejava os seus horários flexíveis. A gota d'água foi quando encontrei o presidente da empresa no corredor, enquanto mostrava o escritório para alguns visitantes. Depois de ter apertado as mãos de todos, ele virou-se para mim e disse, animado: "Espero que nós estejamos impressionando você!". Ele pensou que eu fosse um dos dignitários visitantes.

Foi aí que eu comecei a pensar se, na verdade não havia feito a escolha errada. Como poderia ser reconhecida pelo meu trabalho se o presidente da empresa nem sabia quem eu era? Atravessei um período de indecisão difícil, até que um dia, enquanto conversava com uma das funcionarias de meia-idade, descobri que ela nunca quis trabalhar no ramo financeiro. Ela aceitara o trabalho como um tapa-buracos há dezoito anos e acabou ficando porque não sabia fazer outra coisa. É engraçado como uma conversa como esta pode mudar sua vida. Eu não queria ser como ela dali a dezoito anos.

E foi assim que peguei minha planta, meu porta-retratos e abandonei meu pequeno e seguro escritório na City. Em um golpe de pura sorte, respondi a um anúncio da Table Manners e o resto é história. O que o anúncio pedindo uma assistente administrativa para uma elegante empresa de serviços de catering, animação e organização de festas não dizia era que todos os novos funcionários deveriam completar um mês de treinamento obrigatório nas cozinhas da empresa, que lembravam muito um quartel do Exército. Eu me levantava ridiculamente cedo, descascava e preparava montanhas intermináveis de legumes. Estava sempre com um monte de sedutores esparadrapos à mostra (esse mês não ajudou em nada a minha vida amorosa). Mas aprendi a fazer a maioria dos molhos básicos, fiquei sabendo quando é a melhor época para comprar vários ingredientes, qual a melhor maneira de preparar todos os tipos de peixes e carnes. Em resumo, desenvolvi um sentido especial para a comida. Não que a comida passasse despercebida por mim - sempre fui capaz de detectar quando havia biscoitos de chocolate nas proximidades -, mas acabei por saber instintivamente que sabores e texturas funcionam bem juntos.

Meu conhecimento matemático também me ajudou a ser boa com alicerces da organização em um evento. Podia projetar os custos básicos de um evento em lindos relatórios com tabelas, de modo que ainda mantinha por perto os meus reconfortáveis números, mas sem a solidão da City. Talvez daqui a alguns anos eu possa montar a minha própria empresa, porque acho que domino o essencial para ser uma gerente. E nunca imaginei que trabalhar pudesse ser tão divertido! Mesmo em um dia ruim como este. Chega a parecer imoral.

* * *

De péssimo humor, subo os degraus que levam ao meu apartamento batendo os pés e aperto impacientemente a campainha. Sei que Rem, com quem divido o apartamento, chega em casa antes de mim - como sempre - e não estou com vontade de perder tempo procurando pelas chaves na minha bolsa. Isso chateia muito o Rem, mas eu sei que ele vai atender ao interfone porque aprendeu uma grande lição na última vez, quando atendeu e gritou: "Não vou deixar você entrar, sua vagabunda preguiçosa!". E tudo o que a Sra. Lawrence queria era entregar alguns folhetos sobre o programa Vizinhança Vigilante. Ela só voltou a falar com ele depois de receber um cartão e vários buquês de flores.

- Alô?

- Sou eu, Rem.

- Onde estão suas chaves? - ele pergunta, petulante.

- Não sei. Por favooor, me deixe entrar.

- Não!

- Vamos lá, Rem!

- Ah, tá bom.

Ele aperta o botão de destrave com pouca força, o que me dá exatamente um segundo para forçar minha entrada no hall do prédio. Assim que entro, começo a subir rapidamente os dois lances de escadas, xingando a revista feminina que disse que eu deveria subir dois degraus de cada vez ou então ficaria com um traseiro do tamanho da China, e empurro a porta do apartamento. Comprei este apartamento quando ganhava um salário melhor do que agora, e Remus é o meu inquilino. Os meus tempos de salários generosos não duraram o suficiente para comprar muita mobília, mas Rem diz que gosta de um visual minimalista, acompanhado de poucos e bem selecionados acessórios: uma torrada embolorada no prato, uma planta morrendo e uma caneca meio vazia.

Nossos quartos dão para o corredor e dividimos o banheiro. Temos uma regra que diz que quem for o primeiro a colocar qualquer parte do corpo dentro do banheiro tem a preferência de uso. Isso faz com que, às sete da manhã, aconteçam corridas desembestadas, verdadeiramente perigosas e, às vezes, até mesmo uma bela agarrada no melhor estilo do rúgbi. Rem já dormiu na banheira para garantir sua vaga depois de algumas grandes noitadas de farra e de porre.

O som do The Strokes explode nas caixas acústicas, acompanhado pelo som de panelas batendo na cozinha. Provavelmente Rem está em casa há cerca de uma hora.

Foi através do meu trabalho que conheci Remus. Sua tia Agnes oferecia um coquetel - a primeira festa que organizei sozinha. Lá pelo meio da noite Remus chegou timidamente perto de mim, informando que a tia Agnes era vegetariana e os canapés, decididamente, não eram. Nesse exato momento, todo o sangue fugiu do meu cérebro enquanto via tia Agnes pegando uma das delícias carnívoras. Antes que ela a colocasse na boca, Remus fez uma grande corrida heroica, tirou o canapé da mão dela e o comeu com grande estardalhaço. Enquanto isso, eu afugentava a garçonete por trás dele, antes que tia Agnes, surpresa, comesse outro canapé. Depois Remus juntou-se a mim na cozinha, onde eu, transfigurada pelo medo, imaginava como a equipe poderia ter feito uma cagada tão monumental e se alguém iria dar pela falta de duzentos canapés. Remus simplesmente pegou todos os pedaços de presunto de parma de cima das tortinhas e começou a enfiá-los na boca. Depois mandou a garçonete de volta para a festa com os - agora - petiscos vegetarianos. E foi assim que nossa amizade começou.

Ele é o mais improvável melhor amigo que eu poderia imaginar ter. Somos, sem sombra de dúvida, um par incomum. Eu sou toda arrumada, Remus, não. Eu tenho uma agenda sofisticada, Rem usa as costas da mão e uma esferográfica. Eu organizo os trabalhos domésticos, Remus pensa que um porta-copos é um armário da cozinha. Mas sou absolutamente louca por ele e gosto de pensar que ele também sente o mesmo por mim.

Remus trabalha no departamento de reinvindicações de uma seguradora para financiar sua carreira de escritor em dificuldades (dificuldades no sentido de que ele tem problemas em escrever o que quer que seja). Esse tipo de trabalho de escritório é perfeito para o Remus. Não há responsabilidades - não há lutas por promoções, não há horas extras, nenhum objetivo a longo prazo, porque quando o dia termina tudo se resume em uma frase: um trabalho das nove às cinco. Ele chega pouco depois das nove, mantém um delicado equilíbrio entre fazer o suficiente para não ser despedido e pouco o suficiente para não ser notado e sai correndo para casa às cinco em ponto. Ele encara cada dia como uma enorme aventura e tem o surpreendente talento de aproveitar cada segundo de prazer do que quer que esteja fazendo. Suas promessas - "Me manda uma baça pelo correio até quinta-feira e eu processo a sua reclamação" - são famosas em toda a empresa. Quero dizer, famosas no sentido admoestatório da palavra.

- Oi, lindinha!

- Oi. - Atiro minha bolsa e minha pasta de couro para cima da mesa da cozinha. - O que está fazendo? - pergunto. - Não é a sua vez de lavar a louça.

Remus sorri atrás das bolhas de sabão. Nas raras ocasiões em que lava a louça ele usa quase meia embalagem de detergente. Há bolhas até no seu cabelo.

- Não consegui encontrar caneca limpa. Às vezes a vida pode ser muito cruel - ele suspira dramaticamente. - Como você está se sentindo?

- Horrorosa. Como vai você?

- Completamente bem. Ia ligar hoje para você no escritório - continua Rem.

- Ia? Você nunca me liga no escritório.

- Isso é porque você nunca me deixa ligar para você no escritório.

- Rem, se eu deixar você vai me ligar a cada meia hora. Mas hoje pensei em você.

- Foi? Você pensou: "Ah, Rem. Sinto saudades dele"?

- Não. Alastor Moody estava perguntando por você.

- Estava?

- E, pensando bem, Edgar também. De onde veio esse súbito afeto dos meus colegas de trabalho por você?

- É porque sou adorável.

Desdenho, com sarcasmo:

- Adorável, dificilmente. Eles gostam de você porque você me mete em encrencas. Moody ainda está gozando da minha cara sobre aquela intoxicação alimentar que você disse que era uma ressaca.

- Era uma ressaca.

- Sim, bom. Está vendo, Rem? É por isso que não deixo você ligar para o escritório, porque acabamos tendo conversas deste tipo. Você vai visitar tia Winnie comigo neste fim de semana? - Remus vai, várias vezes, ver tia Winnie comigo. Ela o considera um membro da família.

- Vou no sábado. Tenho uma despedida de solteiro na sexta à noite.

- Uma despedida de solteiro? - É a primeira vez que ouço falar disso.

- É, um cara no escritório.

- Quem?

- Ah, você não o conhece.

- Quando é o casamento?

- Vai demorar um bocado.

- Uma despedida de solteiro só para homens? - pergunto, cheia de suspeitas.

- Existe algum outro tipo? A propósito, chegou um cartão-postal dos seus pais. - Ele inclina a cabeça na direção da pilha de correspondência em cima da mesa.

Surpresa, largo mão do assunto da despedida de solteiro e olho para uma cena noturna perto de Hong Kong. No outro lado do postal estão os conhecidos garranchos da minha mãe.

_Estou prestes a sair para ir a mais uma festa horrorosa cheia de diplomatas. Juro, querida, não sei como é que você consegue ganhar a vida fazendo isso todos os dias. Seu pai manda beijos. Tentarei telefonar em breve, sou incapaz de lembrar se você está na nossa frente, ou atrás, no fuso horário. Diga a Dora que nós a amamos quando a encontrar.  
Com amor, mamãe._

Ponho o cartão de volta na pilha e suspiro. Eles parecem estar tão longe da minha própria realidade.

- Você leu? - pergunto.

- Sim. Achei que viriam ver você e Dora em breve.

- Acho que algo aconteceu no trabalho de papai. - E encolho os ombros. Eles não são os pais mais confiáveis na face da Terra.

- Então, como foi o seu dia? - pergunta Remus.

Abro a boca para começar a responder, mas o telefone toca e eu corro para atender. Uma pequena parte de mim ainda espera que seja Amus. Nem em sonhos.

- LILY! - ressoa uma voz familiar. Desde que Amus terminou o namoro, tia Winnie telefona quase todos os dias, que Deus a abençoe. - Você está em casa! Esperava bater um papo com Remus, mas acho que você também serve.

- Bom, na verdade eu é que sou a parente, tia Winnie. Não o Remus.

- Aquele chefe tirano que você tem finalmente deixou que você viesse para casa, foi? Estou absolutamente convencida de que ele possui tendências marxistas, Lily. Fique de olho, você pode acabar virando uma consumista sem perceber.

- Não acho que isso seja algo que contagie uma pessoa sem ela perceber, tia Winnie.

- Ohhh, não conte com isso - ela responde com prudência. - Eles provavelmente colocam algo na água.

- Bom, sempre que posso, evito beber água direto da torneira.

- Boa menina! Criei você e sua irmã muito bem. Melhor será se beber gim. Perguntaria como você está, mas odeio ouvir histórias sobre saúde de outras pessoas.

- Como vai o vigário? - pergunto. O vigário é o mais novo hobby da tia Winnie. Ela adora envolvê-lo em animadas discussões teológicas. Tenho muita pena dele, simplesmente não tem ideia de quem é a pessoa com quem está lidando. Lembro-me de avisos parecidos com isto no filme Tubarão, e vejam só o que acabou acontecendo.

- Anda envolvido em uma discussões sobre as flores da igreja. A Sra. Harrison fez um arranjo com um monte de berinjelas na semana passada. Acho que ela pensou que estava sendo moderna, mas o resultado final é espetacularmente indecente. Montes de formas fálicas roxas e intumescidas misturadas com algumas papoulas infelizes. Achei que o vigário iria ter um enfarte ali mesmo. Nunca ri tanto desde que um dos meninos do curso de catecismo grampeou a batina dele na corda do sino.

Dou uma risadinha.

- Tia Winnie, você é terrível.

- Na verdade, fico contente de ter apanhado você em casa. Não queria deixar um recado com Rem porque ele provavelmente entenderia tudo ao contrário. Adivinhe quem eu encontrei hoje!

- Não sei.

- Vamos lá! Adivinhe!

- Vejamos... George Clooney - digo esperançosa, rezando para que ele estivesse na casa dela neste exato momento, trancado a cadeado.

- George quem?

- Clooney.

- Loony?

- CLOONEY. Ele é um ator de cinema... esquece. Diga-me, quem você encontrou.

- A Sra. Charlesty! - Realmente, não tem nada a ver com o George Clooney.

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não acredito!

- Sim, eu estava... Você está sendo sarcástica, não está? Mas como eu não disse o motivo disso ser tão importante eu perdoo você. Eu estava no açougue na Bury St. Edmunds. Você sabe eles tiveram que fechar o açougue da cidade por alguns dias porque toda a família está de cama com gripe. Mas não se preocupe porque eu já tomei minha vacina contra a gripe.

- Graças a Deus - comento aborrecida, imaginando se algum dia a história vai chegar a algum lugar.

- Por causa disso tive que ir até Bury, e foi lá que encontrei com ela. Contei _tudo _sobre você e seu trabalho. Ela ficou absolutamente fascinada.

- É só isso? Por que ela deveria ficar fascinada comigo? - pergunto.

- É claro que ela estava fascinada! Você tem um trabalho muito interessante, e eu tenho muito orgulho das minhas meninas. Já parou de andar chorando pelos cantos?

- Bom, Remus não precisa mais ficar sentado no sofá comigo tirando lenços de papel da caixinha como um mágico entediado, se é isso o que deseja saber. - É claro que tia Winnie acha que isso é um progresso enorme.

- Bom, bom! - ruge ela. - Rem não está tendo problemas no trabalho, está?

É lamentável que eu tenha conhecido Amus Diggory através de Rem. A empresa de seguros onde Remus trabalha pertence à família Diggory e Amus está sendo treinado para assumir o cargo de seu pai, no futuro. Amus e eu nos conhecemos em uma festa a rigor que celebrou os cento e cinquenta anos da empresa. Fui como convidada de Remus, em vez de estar trabalhando nela. Amus não pode ser considerado bonito, em termos tradicionais, mas seu charme compensa. Fiquei completa e absolutamente de quatro por ele.

- Acho que não, ele nunca fala dele.

- Eu espero bem que não! - bufa a tia Winnie. - Vamos lá, queixo erguido, e se pensar em ligar para ele, ligue antes para mim!

* * *

Remus acabou de lavar a louça e está fazendo chá.

- Quem era? - pergunta.

- Tia Winnie. - Sento à mesa.

Ele despeja chá em duas canecas recém lavadas.

- O que ela queria?

- Bater papo. - Olho para o meu estômago, lembro do incidente no metrô e o encolho com força, estremecendo. - Preciso mesmo fazer uma dieta.

Remus acompanha meus olhos.

- Sim, precisa - diz com sinceridade.

- Não sei se posso começar hoje, tive um dia horrível.

- Lady Boswell? - Remus pergunta com ar apreensivo.

- Lady Boswell - confirmo. - Ou Bostawell, como diz Emmeline.

- Bem, acho que esta noite podemos declarar estado de calamidade pública. Mas amanhã à noite eu vou pessoalmente jogar fora todos os Cornettos e depois vamos ao supermercado comprar salsão. Ou seja lá o que for que mulheres comem quando estão fazendo dieta.

Hum, estupendo. Ele vai até a garrafeira em fim de estoque e pegar uma garrafa.

- Você entra em uma academia comigo? - suplico.

- Uma academia? - ele pergunta ao mesmo tempo que a rolha da garrafa sai, fazendo um reconfortante POP. - Precisa mesmo? Ah, está bem. - diz ele, cedendo ao meu olhar suplicante. - Acho que poso ficar mais em forma. Apesar de não estar correndo nenhuma maratona.

- Meu corpo é um templo. Este será nosso novo mantra!

- Estamos mais para "meu corpo é um barracão". Enfiamos um monte de porcarias lá dentro e fazemos uma boa limpeza uma vez por ano. - Ele bate seu copo contra o meu. - Saúde! Aos novos começos e aos velhos finais!

Tomamos um golinho em silêncio e eu digo repentinamente:

- Rem, hoje aconteceu uma coisa no metrô.

- O quê?

- Você tem que prometer que não vai rir...

* * *

¹: Centro Financeiro de Londres.

* * *

E aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que eu não esteja indo rápido demais, mas é que eu já tenho vários capítulos prontos e estou realmente tendo que me controlar para não postar tudo de uma vez só.

_sassah potter: _Olá, seja bem-vida! Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para a Lily e o James se encontrarem, mas as cenas dos dois são ótimas (: Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando a fanfic, hehe

_CarolineSilva087: _Ai, que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue lendo, beijos

_Marianafreitas: _Muito obrigada e seja bem-vinda (:

_Anne Marie Le Clair:_ Que bom te ver de novo por aqui! Sim, o Edgar é ótimo, espero que você goste do Remus também (porque eu o adoro). Eu acho que há um pouco de capítulos explicativos em excesso, mas daqui a pouco a história vai tomar o rumo principal. Eu fico muito grata que você indique os erros, porque essa é a minha primeira adaptação e eu estou tentando ao máximo não cometer nenhum, mas alguns passam despercebidos. A minha maior dificuldade agora é resolver se eu coloco ou não alguns personagens com o nome dos de Harry Potter. Acho que vou deixar a irmã da Lily como Dora mesmo, porque ela e a Dora não têm nada a ver. Ainda tenho que decidir se o irmão do James vai ser o Sirius, mas acho que não, porque o irmão dele na história bate em poucos pontos com os do Padfoot original. Espero receber mais comentários seus!

Beijos e abraços,  
Joules


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Na manhã seguinte, sentindo-me um pouco mais do que moída, meto os óculos escuros em cima do nariz e começo a fazer o percurso da estação de South Ken até o meu escritório. Pelo menos o tempo não combina com o meu estado de espírito. Estamos supostamente no começo do verão, mas este é o primeiro dia que realmente demonstra isso. O sol está tentando desesperadamente aquecer o ar como se quisesse compensar pel tempo perdido e a luz forma sombras compridas nas ruas que despertam agitadas. O mundo parece ter ajustado melhor seu foco, o que faz com que eu me sinta mais acabada ainda. Dou olhadelas furtivas no meu reflexo nas vitrines enquanto caminho. Meu cabelo ruivo, na altura dos ombros, ficaria melhor com algumas luzes... e meus olhos viajam para o meu estômago e eu o encolho. Sim, provavelmente ele precisa de alguma atenção.

No escritório, aperto a campainha do interfone com urgência, como se estivesse de fato esperando há algum tempo. Emmeline me deixa entrar.

- Você está atrasada - é o cumprimento dela quando chego ao alto das escadas.

- Eu sei. Alastor já chegou?

- Faz meia hora. Cuidado com ele esta manhã.

- Por quê? Está de mau humor?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

- Acho que ele se deu bem demais no coquetel de ontem. A propósito, você está com uma aparência horrível.

Estou passando sorrateiramente pela porta da sala de Moody, esperando conseguir chegar à minha sala, espalhar algumas coisas na mesa e basicamente fingir que estou lá há horas, quando a porta se escancara e ele aparece na minha frente. Me endireito toda e tento arrumar minha expressão fácil, fazendo um olhar inquisitivo, porém inteligente. Não me dou muito bem porque é doloroso mover rapidamente qualquer parte do corpo. É um exercício facial equivalente a ser chacoalhada pela sala afora.

- Alastor! - digo sem muita convicção, tentando desesperadamente colocar um sorriso nos lábios.

Meu Deus, que dor.

- Lilian. Que bom que você resolveu vir trabalhar.

- Alastor, desculpe o atraso. Tive um problema com o... hã...

- Gato da vizinha? Carteiro? Maçaneta da porta?

- Não. Eu, hã, perdi minha, hum...

- Capacidade de caminhar? Carteirinha de metrô? Cabeça?

- Ah, olhe! Minhas amostras de canapés chegaram! - exclamo toda contente.

Edgar, que Deus o abençoe, passa rapidamente por trás de Moody e enfia uma bandejinha na minha frente.

- Com licença, Alastor. O chef disse que a Lilian precisa prová-los agora, enquanto ainda estão quentes.

Nós dois sorrimos, à espera de sua reação. Todos nós morremos de medo do chef executivo, de modo que esta é uma desculpa segura.

- Bom? - pergunta Moody. - Não vai provar, Lily?

- Hã? Sim, claro! Claro! - Pego um apressadamente e o enfio na boca. Está frio como uma pedra e tem um gosto vago de salmão.

- Delííícia! - Cuspo migalhas nos dois e fico pensando se eles perceberiam se eu vomitasse discretamente em cima dos meus sapatos. Moody abre a boca para dizer algo mais, mas pensa melhor e fecha novamente. Fecha os olhos e apoia a cabeça nas mãos, tipo "Deus nos ajude". Há um pequeno intervalo de silêncio. E depois é claro que decide que não pode mais perder tempo conosco, faz um gesto impaciente nos despachando e volta para sua sala. Damos um suspiro de alívio.

- Obrigada, Edgar - murmuro.

- Desculpe pelos canapés, mas pelo menos eram somente de ontem. Café?

- Por favor - peço num gemido. Afundo-me na cadeira e, sem mesmo me importar em tirar o blazer, apoio a cabeça em uma capa de cadeira muito conveniente, que alguém maravilhoso colocou por lá. Provavelmente não foi para que eu me apoiasse nela, mas estou agradecida do mesmo modo.

Poucos minutos depois, Edgar está de volta com o néctar dos deuses.

Endireito-me com pouca vontade e consigo beber uns golinhos restauradores. Edgar tem sido um porto seguro nestas últimas três semanas. Ele sabe que meu estado natural de bobeira é completamente atípico. Normalmente sou extremamente organizada e eficiente.

- Por que está neste estado? O que diabos andou fazendo? Foi algo excitante?

- Só Remus e eu - sussurro e faço uma careta.

- O querido Remus - Edgar diz carinhosamente. - Como vai ele?

- Doente, espero.

- Lily, querida, sei que essa história com Amus chateou você, mas quando vamos ter a nossa velha Lilian de volta? A Lilian obsessiva, tudo-tem-de-estar-no-seu-lugar?

- Pensei que você odiasse aquela Lilian - resmungo de dentro da minha capa de cadeira.

- Oh, ela não é tão ruim assim. Além disso, minhas contas não batem certo.

- Deixe-as na minha mesa. Quando eu puder enxergar novamente, darei uma olhada nelas. Quem você tem para esta noite?

- A festa das Mil e uma Noites da Sra. Pritch-Bonnington. Infelizmente está com um mais para decorador gay escandecido do que para Lawrence da Arábia. E você?

- Nada até quarta-feira. - Levanto a cabeça da capa de cadeira. - Se alguém ligar, diga que morri. Não está muito longe da verdade.

A única coisa que me perturba na meia hora seguinte é uma mensagem de Remus perguntando como ele pode suicidar-se com um clipe de papel e um post-it. É óbvio que ele também está passando mal. Bom. Sorrio comigo mesma enquanto minha cabeça despensa de volta na capa de cadeira;

Mais tarde, todos nos reunimos na sala de reuniões para a reunião administrativa quinzenal, onde discutimos projetos futuros, distribuímos as festas, caso algum _promoter _não tenha requisitado especificamente para alguma delas, e remoemos problemas e ideias em geral. Quase sempre a reunião dura a manhã inteira, a maior parte dela gasta em decidir o que vamos pedir na cafeteria ao lado.

Eles começam sem mim, pois estou presa em uma ligação internacional com uma cliente que é famosa pelo seu ódio a ter qualquer tipo de comida verde em seus eventos. Nem mesmo uma azeitona pode aparecer. Quando entro na reunião, Moody está no meio da tarefa de passar uma grande descompostura a alguém, mas se distrai assim que coloca os olhos em mim.

- SEJA COMO FOR - diz alto -, já que a nave-mãe finalmente mandou Lilian de volta à Terra, vamos continuar e falar dos novos projetos. O nome Potter lhe diz alguma coisa, Lilian?

Fico carrancuda. Ele me diz um monte de coisas. Boa parte da minha infância está ligada a esse nome.

- Hã, Lilian?

- Sim?

- O nome Potter?

- Sim, claro que conheço o nome Potter. Todo mundo conhece, não?

- Quero dizer pessoalmente.

Faço uma pausa. Moody está me olhando feio. Ele deve ter descoberto que eu costumava ser íntima da família Potter. Nunca mencionei isso, e ter contatos é tudo neste ramo de negócios. E o nome Potter quer dizer GRANDES negócios.

- Não vejo nenhum deles há anos - digo em uma vozinha apagada, esquecendo convenientemente meu "quase" encontro com James.

- James Potter? - pergunta Emmeline, maravilhada. - _O _James Potter? Você o _conhece? _- Isto é dito em um tom acusatório. Ela sempre fica de mau humor nessas reuniões porque Moody a proibiu de fumar ou comer na sala depois que, um dia, ela disse que estava "morrendo de vontade de comer uma frutinha" e Edgar atravessou a sala de reuniões aos saltos, dizendo "Aqui estou eu, querida". Moody não conseguiu fazer com que voltássemos a trabalhar por cerca de meia hora.

- Hã, mais ou menos.

- Como assim mais ou menos? - insiste Moody.

- Hã, eu conheci a família quando era criança. Cresci na fazenda de James, junto com ele. Por quê? - decido bancar a inocente.

- Alguém chamado Monty Potter ligou esta manhã.

- Jura? É o pai de James.

- Sim. Aparentemente, ele ouviu falar que você está no ramo de promoções de eventos através da sua tia Winnie. Aquela que acha que sou comunista. - A tia Winnie é bem conhecida por todos na Tabble Manners. Ela bate longos papos com qualquer infeliz do escritório que tenha a infelicidade de atender suas ligações.

- Através da minha tia Winnie? - Franzo as sobrancelhas. Tia Winnie teria me contado se tivesse encontrado com qualquer um dos Potter.

- Bem, não exatamente através da sua tia Winnie. Aparentemente, foi através da Sra. Charlesty, que andou conversando com sua tia Winnie. Recebi todos os detalhes. Um baile de caridade está sendo organizado na fazenda...

- Hogsmeade - acrescento.

- Isso, Hogsmeade. E ele gostaria de saber se você poderia ajudar. O pagamento que ele oferece não é grande coisa, mas, se você fizer tudo direitinho, e levando em conta que você conhece a família - e ele me dá uma olhadela feia neste ponto da frase -, podemos ser capazes de colocar nossas mãos em um contrato para realização de eventos empresariais para a empresa de James Potter. O que seria, e acho que não preciso dizer isso, um enorme contrato. Na semana passada, o The Times colocou o nome dele na lista dos empresários mais admirados do país.

- E a revista Tatler o colocou na lista dos cinquenta solteiros mais cobiçados. Ele é lindo de morrer - Emmeline acrescenta. - Aquela fazenda enorme. Pense em todo aquele dinheiro. - Ela fica com o olhar perdido ao longe.

- O que ele faz, exatamente? - pergunta alguém.

- Compra empresas, divide-as, vende-as. Com a permissão delas ou não. Tem reputação de ser simplesmente implacável.

- Não é somente reputação - murmuro comigo mesma. A discussão fica mais animada e todo mundo entra na conversa, ansioso para dar um palpite.

- Não é ele quem insiste em despedir pessoalmente toda a diretoria das empresas que assume?

- Não disseram algo sobre como ele se delicia com o fracasso dos outros?

- Não foi ele quem despediu mil funcionários na última empresa que comprou?

- OK, calma todo mundo, o homem não cheira a rosas, mas isto não muda a cor do dinheiro dele - Moody interrompe a conversa antes que a coisa desande: - Se formos julgar todos os nossos clientes com base na moralidade do dinheiro que possuem, vamos acabar só com um par deles. Posso perguntar, Lily, por que você nunca achou que seria importante mencionar esse conhecimento?

- James e eu não nos dávamos bem. - Encolho os ombros e encaro meu bloco de anotações. James Potter e eu éramos grandes amigos. Mas note que usei o verbo no passado. Éramos grandes amigos.

- Quantos anos vocês tinham?

- Onze.

- Como poderiam não se dar bem um com o outro aos onze anos? Você roubou o pacote de balas dele? Vocês brigaram pelos patins? Não acho que ele vá usar isso contra você.

- Quando é o baile? - pergunto, virando as páginas do mês de dezembro da minha sólida e enorme agenda, a fiel companheira e de qualquer promoter.

- No mês que vem.

- No mês que vem? - Olho horrorizada para ele.

- Aparentemente, a associação de caridade teve que mudar de local na última hora e pediram a colaboração da fazenda. É por isso que Monty Potter quer a sua ajuda.

- Mas não há tempo suficiente. Não posso organizar um baile em um mês!

- Um monte de detalhes já deve estar organizado. Já marquei uma reunião para você descobrir tudo na segunda-feira. Vá e veja o que precisa ser feito.

- Vou visitar minha tia Winnie na segunda-feira, ela vive bem perto do local e pode me levar lá - digo. Não tenho carro e as atitudes puritanas de Moody com relação a despesas criaram raízes em todos nós.

- O Sr. Potter disse que a fazenda nunca organizou nada assim antes. É o primeiro evento oficial deles.

- Eles nunca estiveram aberto ao público. A casa e o campo sempre foram estritamente particulares. Não consigo ver James Potter recebendo as pessoas de braços abertos.

- Bom, James Potter está no exterior, de modo que você não vai vê-lo.

- Ótimo.

A fazenda Hogsmeade. Nunca imaginei que um dia voltaria lá. Uma avalanche de memórias me invade quando penso nela. Na beleza do lugar. Os Potter são os donos da fazenda, da aldeia e de alguns milhares de hectares de terra. Quando tinha cerca de oito anos de idade, voltamos para a Inglaterra e acabamos vivendo na propriedade, em um chalé a poucos minutos da casa principal. Hogsmeade, Monty e Elizabeth Potter, James e seu irmão Will eram o meu mundo, e até os meus onze anos eu adorava completamente aquela família encantadora.

- Se esta é a primeira vez que a fazenda faz algo desse tipo, então podemos estar no começo de uma atividade altamente lucrativa - diz Moody, interrompendo meus pensamentos. - Provavelmente você vai precisar de uma semana inteira antes do baile, devido aos problemas de tempo. O Sr. Potter disse que você pode se hospedar com eles, em vez de ficar indo e vindo de Londres. Ele insiste absolutamente nisso. E vamos economizar muito com as despesas com viagens. Onde, na região de Suffolk, fica a fazenda?

- Em uma pequena aldeia chamada Hogsmeade. Bem perto de Bury St. Edmunds.

- Ele disse que está ansioso para rever você. Não faço ideia por que não os mencionou antes, Lily.

- Já disse, James e eu não nos damos bem. Na verdade, acho que não exagero se disser que tenho certeza de que ele me odeia.

- Por quê? Você é bastante inofensiva. - Vindo de Moody, isto é um elogio.

Encolho os ombros.

- Realmente não sei.

- Deve ser uma bobagem de criança. Você se dá bem com o resto da família? Será que posso lhe perguntar isso? Como você se dá com Monty Monkwell?

- Sem problemas! Eu adorava o resto da família.

Mas, acima de tudo, eu adorava os meninos. Tenho somente uma irmã, nenhum irmão e um pai frequentemente ausente; eu achava a companhia masculina algo incrivelmente agradável e original. No princípio, James e eu nos dávamos maravilhosamente bem. Ele me tratava como uma irmã caçula, e eu adorava cada minuto com ele. Andávamos juntos o tempo todo, conversando em uma língua especial, inventada por nós, o que deixava os nossos pais completamente doidos.

- Seja como for, você tem a data livre? - pergunta Moody.

Viro as páginas da agenda até o fim da semana do baile e franzo as sobrancelhas.

- É o coquetel da Sra. Cherington.

- Você fica com isso, Edgar?

- De jeito nenhum! Aquela velha mandona e briguenta! Preferia... - Contém-se quando vê o rosto de Moody. - Sim, claro que posso.

- Ótimo! A secretária de James Potter precisa que você envie por fax o seu CV e um acordo de confidencialidade assinado.

- Um acordo de confidencialidade? Por quê? - Um acordo de confidencialidade é considerado perfeitamente normal se o evento é topo de linha, mas incomum quando se trata de algo como um baile de caridade.

- Provavelmente porque algo pode ser confidencial - diz Moody, usando sua melhor voz para falar com mentecaptos, revirando os olhos e suspirando. - Lilian, você pode não ter percebido, mas, nestas últimas semanas, James Potter vem tentando completar uma aquisição hostil de uma grande fábrica. Meu palpite é que a família receie que você possa ouvir algo que não deve. Controle-se, pelo amor de Deus. Você costuma saber exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Fecho os olhos por um segundo sob o impacto das palavras de Moody, pois percebo que ele está certo. Edgar quebra em grande estilo o silêncio desconfortável:

- Vejam! - exclama. - Aqui está minha borracha com cheiro de abacaxi! Não sabia onde tinha ido parar!

* * *

De volta à minha mesa, tento concentrar-me na disposição dos lugares à mesa da Festa Nórdica do Gelo de Lady Boswell, mas meus pensamentos insistem em voltar para James Potter. Justo quando pensava ter esquecido toda a dor que ele me causou, que foi trazida à tona pelo nosso encontro recente, a simples menção de seu nome fez com que tudo voltasse com força novamente.

Quando tinha oito anos, James Potter era meu melhor amigo e, de certa maneira, nossa amizade reuniu nossas famílias. Não acho que teríamos passado tanto tempo na companhia uns dos outros se James e eu não fôssemos tão unidos. Mas, logo depois de James ter sido mandado para o colégio interno, as coisas começaram a mudar.

Os primeiros fins de semana que ele passou em casa foram bons. Íamos pescar. Andávamos de bicicleta. Assistíamos à TV. Mas, aos poucos, James foi ficando introvertido e mal-humorado. E maldoso. Ele fez todo o tipo de maldades, trancando-me em salas desertas na fazenda, abandonando-me nos bosques à noite. James era dois anos mais velho do que eu eu, talvez, tenha crescido demais para continuar com a nossa amizade. Mas, fosse o que fosse, o efeito sobre mim foi devastador. Chegando ao ponto em que qualquer visita aos Potter me fazia chorar e suplicar a minha mãe que não me fizesse ir. Eu não podia dizer o motivo e as relações entre todos tornaram-se tensas.

Para mim, a mágica de Hogsmeade desapareceu no outono daquele ano, e os bosques só traziam maus sentimentos.

No verão do ano seguinte, meu pai foi transferido para a Itália. Dora e eu fomos viver com a tia Winnie para podermos continuar os estudos na Inglaterra. As duas famílias fizeram juras de praxe, prometendo manter contato, e Will e Monty imploraram para que Dora e eu fôssemos visitá-los frequentemente, já que nossos pais estariam na Itália. Eu continuava reticente por causa de James, mas, sempre que Dora sugeria uma visita, tia Winnie inventava algo que nos impedia de ir, até que gradualmente fomos esquecendo inteiramente a ideia de visitá-los. Nos anos seguintes, me esqueci completamente de James, até que começaram a sair artigos nos jornais sobre ele. Em vez de assumir sua posição como herdeiro de Hogsmeade, ele decidiu entrar no ramo de negócios. No começo os jornais focalizavam as suas "estonteantes" habilidades empresariais, o seu talento para os negócios e a sua impressionante afinidade com os números, mas pouco a pouco comecei a ver os sinais do velho James. O caso de amor com a imprensa começou a enfraquecer e começaram a surgir reportagens que o mostravam de modo diferente. Os milhares de funcionários demitidos de uma fábrica. As suas exigências irracionais às diretorias. O estado de abandono e pouco caso com a propriedade da família. Parece que ele não mudou muito com o passar dos anos.

* * *

Edgar senta ansioso na minha mesa. Ele quer falar sobre a última novidade.

- Oooh, benzinho. Imagine só você crescendo ao lado de James Potter. - Ele ergue o ombro e faz uma careta de "imagine só". - Oh, fico pensando se ele é tão mau como dizem. Espero bem que sim.

- Hum - digo eu, roendo uma unha.

- Como era ele?

- Muito legal até chegar à puberdade, depois virou uma versão jovem do que é hoje.

- Ruim, hã?

Aceno com a cabeça.

- Sim. Bem ruim.

- Quanto tempo você viveu na fazenda?

- Hum, cerca de três ou quatro anos. Mudamos para lá quando eu tinha oito anos e saímos quando eu tinha onze ou doze.

- Nossa, um bom pedaço da sua infância. Você deve ter muitas memórias amarradas àquele lugar. Vai ser estranho voltar, não vai?

* * *

Alô, povo terráqueo, espero que gostem. Na primeira vez em que eu li esse capítulo eu achei que a Lily fez um pouco de drama com o "toda a dor das lembranças de sua infância", mas o que James fazia para era realmente ruim e criança não esquece esse tipo de coisas tão facilmente. E não se desesperem, a explicação para a atitude de James virá a longo prazo - tadinho, sempre culpam a puberdade.

_AlineGomes: _Adorei sua review, e eu recomendo bastante ler os livros da Sarah Mason. Apesar de eu preferir ler aventuras, às vezes é sempre bom ter um chic-lit para descontrair c:

Até mais; xoxo  
Julia


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

- Tia Winnie, temos que andar sempre a mais de cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora? - protesto nervosa, enquanto tia Winnie atravessa para o outro lado da pista em um par de curvas apertadas na estrada vicinal. Estamos há dez minutos no carro e, na maior parte do tempo, mantive os olhos fechados, com medo, fazendo caretas assustadas que, por algum motivo, parecem ser fundamentais para chegarmos com segurança ao nosso destino.

Normalmente, venho para cá com o Remus dirigindo. Ele passou no exame de motorista na terceira tentativa e deve ter estabelecido o recorde mundial para a reprovação mais rápida de todos os tempos quando, na sua primeira tentativa, ao sair do local de exames, disse para o examinador: "Pode ver se o tráfego está livre do seu lado?". Mas, apesar disso, ele é bom motorista o suficiente para que eu não tenha de me preocupar em lembrar se estou usando um conjunto de lingerie que combina ou não. Já faz algum tempo desde que viajei com tia Winnie ao volante e a experiência é um choque para meu sistema nervoso. Quando era criança, levei um bom tempo para descobrir que as vacas e as ovelhas não eram formas brancas e pretas borradas, com expressões espantadas.

- Ah, não seja uma chata de galocha - ruge Winnie. Sentado no ainda mais assustador ponto de observação no assento dianteiro, Snuffles. o cachorro, olha para mim por cima do seu ombro, de uma maneira que sugere algo como "os incomodados que se mudem". Tia Winnie estica o braço para fora da janela para informar a todos os outros motoristas que vamos virar à esquerda nem que chovam canivetes.

- Quando é que você tem que voltar a fazer o teste de direção para renovar sua carteira, tia Winnie? - pergunto, torcendo para que ela já esteja vencida. Assim, bastaria simplesmente uma denúncia aos canais competentes e, quem sabe?, a carteira de motorista suspensa para sempre. Agarro o apoio da cabeça do assento do passageiro com as duas mãos enquanto viramos à esquerda, para que os bombeiros me encontrem facilmente nos destroços do carro, meu corpo ainda grudado ao apoio.

- QUE INSOLÊNCIA! - ruge ela. - Não sou tão velha assim, ainda faltam anos para a renovação! - Snuffles vira-se novamente e recebo outro olhar desdenhoso do assento dianteiro. Mostro a língua para ele. Pelo menos o cinto de segunda dele funciona. Este carro é tão velho que os cintos de segurança traseiros precisam ser amarrados com um nó. Daria na mesma se eu tivesse me amarrado ao assento usando uma meia-calça e um arquinho de cabelo.

Acabei escolhendo embarcar no trem que saía da estação de Liverpool Street, juntamente com todos os outros passageiros estressados de sexta-feira à noite, porque Remus tinha de ir à despedida de solteiro e, de qualquer maneira, eu voltaria de trem depois de me encontrar com Monty Potter na segunda-feira. Tia Winnie acabou de me pegar na estação e estamos a caminho do supermercado para comprar algumas coisas essenciais.

Tia Winnie faz umas guinadas bruscas ao redor de um carro estacionado e eu bato com a cabeça na alça sobre a janela onde, percebo, eu deveria estar dependurada. Snuffles consegue evitar contusões, já que se inclina automaticamente durante as curvas. Solto relutantemente uma mão da cabeça para passá-la no galo na minha testa.

- Você não queria ir ao supermercado? - pergunto enquanto passamos intrépidas e em alta velocidade em frente dele, na direção de outra rotatória.

- Droga - diz tia Winnie. Neste momento ela faz uma volta de cento e oitenta graus completamente ilegal, sem fazer qualquer tipo de sinalização, manual ou não, e aponta sua mira para o estacionamento do supermercado. Muito boba, solto o cinto de segurança antes de o carro parar completamente. Pago o pato, indo parar entre os dois assentos dianteiros, com o meu nariz demasiado perto de só Deus sabe quantos anos de migalhas, tufos de sujeira e pelos de cachorro. Snuffles dá umas lambidas de solidariedade na minha orelha.

- Snuffles! Sai de cima! - resmungo lá das profundezas.

- Lilian! Pare de ficar brincando com Snuffles! Você vai deixá-lo superexcitado! - diz tia Winnie, segurando meu braço e me dando umas valentes chacoalhadas. - Boa-noite, Sra. Roffe! - ela grita em resposta a uma senhora que passa apressadamente. Minha tia Winnie não é nenhuma novidade para os moradores de Stowmarket. - um Mini verde-ervinha brilhante com um labrador grandão amarrado no pára-lama dianteiro é algo difícil de se ignorar -, mas seria de esperar que vê-la puxando uma ruiva alta do meio dos assentos dianteiros do carro fizesse com que algumas pessoas se espantassem.

- Você acha que Snuffles poderia sentar no banco de trás na viagem de volta? - pergunto, ainda entalada.

- Não seja ridícula, Lily, ele é muito grande - ele bufa.

- E eu sou o quê? Uma anã?

- Claro que não. Vamos lá, Lily, dê uma ajuda. O problema é o seu TRASEIRO! - ela urra. Mesmo assim, não há nenhuma reação por parte dos bons cidadãos de Stowmarket.

Retorço-me toda irritada, saindo do meio dos assentos.

- NÃO é o meu traseiro - respondo de uma maneira rude, me endireitando e arrumando minhas roupas.

- Você não corre o risco de ter osteoporose daqui a alguns anos? - tia Winnie pergunta enquanto tranca o carro e começa a andar a passos largos pelo estacionamento.

- Ah, como se você não tivesse esse problema.

Ela dá uma gargalhada e coloca o braço ao meu redor. Eu relaxo e sorrio de volta. Caminhamos juntas em direção ao supermercado.

Tia Winnie é uma mulher difícil de ser ignorada por vários motivos, um deles é a sua voz trovejante, que é surpreendentemente alta para alguém tão baixinha. E, provavelmente devido ao fato de adorar ar fresco e longas caminhadas, ela possui o hábito horroroso de conversar com você como se você estivesse a meio quilômetro de distância e contra o vento. Todavia, o que lhe falta em altura ela compensa, e compensa muito bem, em personalidade. Eu não chegaria ao ponto de descrevê-la como sendo uma pessoa rude, ela é somente... ah, está bem, ela _é _rude.

Desde que me lembro, tia Winnie se veste da cabeça aos pés com diversos tons de tweed, juntamente com austeros sapatos sem salto, que não ajudam em nada a aumentar sua altura, e completa o conjunto com um chapéu todo espevitado, saído da sua coleção eclética. Hoje ela está usando um chapéu à la Sherlock Holmes, enfeitado na lateral com um par de alegres penas de faisão, que vivem se enfiando no nariz das pessoas mais altas cada vez que ela mexe a cabeça. Seu cabelo é curto e, como acabamento do visual, usa óculos consertados com um esparadrapo do Mickey e pendurados em uma correntinha ao pescoço.

Desde que me lembro, tia Winnie tem sido uma segunda mãe para mim. Quando éramos crianças, Dora e eu contávamos com a sólida segurança e gentileza da tia Winnie durante o ano letivo, e com as festas e indulgências extravagantes dos meus pais, quando eles estavam conosco nas férias. Mas quem nos criou mesmo foi a tia Winnie. E é para os braços dela que sempre corremos. Ela é a irmã mais velha de minha mãe, mas não existem duas pessoas mais diferentes em nenhuma outra parte do mundo. Enquanto minha mãe caminha deslizando, tia Winnie anda pisando duro. Enquanto minha mãe tem um riso cristalino, minha tia Winnie tem uma gargalhada estrondosa. Devido a um caso de amor infeliz na juventude, sobre o qual fiquei sabendo através de minha mãe quando fiquei mais velha, tia Winnie nunca pensou em casar-se (e Nunca se Deve Falar a Respeito Disso). Por isso, minha tia tinha muito espaço em sua vida emocional e física para nós duas. E isso foi a minha sorte e a de Dora. Ela é o porto seguro para onde sempre ficamos felizes em voltar.

Meus pais foram, e ainda são, pessoas completamente inconstantes. Meu pai estava muito ocupado com o seu trabalho, e minha mãe muito ocupada com suas festas e listas de convidados para se preocupar muito comigo ou com Dora. E eu não ficaria surpresa se tivéssemos alguns outros irmãos perdidos por aí afora simplesmente porque eles se esqueceram de ir buscá-los na escola. Lembro-me de quando telefonei para eles, na Itália, para contar sobre minhas notas excelentes, dois Bs e um C. Minha mãe ficou toda inchada por um tempo, dizendo como eu era maravilhosa, e depois perguntou o que era mesmo que significavam os Bs e os Cs. Eu disse que eram abreviações de Brilhantemente Fantástico e Com um Pouco de Esforço Melhora, algo que ela acredita até hoje. Pelo contraste, as pessoas acham a tia Winnie completamente assustadora. Uma vez, durante uma reunião de pais e mestres, um dos professores perguntou sobre seu nome.

- Winnie? - disse ele. - Que engraçado. Que nem o personagem do Ursinho Puf?

Ela o encarou firmemente.

- Não. Como a mulher do Mandela.

Infelizmente, tia Winnie pilota o carrinho de supermercado do mesmo modo com que dirige seu carro. Ela avança em posição de ataque pelos corredores, gritando para que eu jogue diversos produtos para dentro, mas sem reduzir a velocidade. Então eu acabo ficando a um corredor distância, tentando arremessar latas de comida para dentro de um alvo movendo-se a um sessenta quilômetros por hora.

O gerente do supermercado dá um grande suspiro de alívio quando vê que saímos sem nos machucarmos e sem ferir alguém. Volto a entrar no carro velho, subo por cima de Snuffles - que faz o melhor para me ignorar, olhando estóica e fixamente pela janela- e me acomodo no branco traseiro. É surpreendente como um carro pode acumular anos de lixo. No vão para os pés na parte traseira estão os papeis de balas e listas de compras jogadas fora como de costume, mas também a perna arrancada de um ursinho de pelúcia, vítima de um cabo-de-guerra entre mim e Dora, vários arquinhos de cabelo e acessórios de épocas passadas, e até mesmo um batom prateado, estilo punk. Lembranças da minha adolescência enchem a minha mente.

Outra grande vantagem da educação da tia Winnie, embora não apreciada completamente na época, foi o nível de disciplina que ela usava com Dora e comigo. Particularmente quando éramos adolescentes. Esta era devida, em parte, à presença do seu conjunto de tacos de golfe, que ficavam pousados inofensivamente ao lado da porta de entrada. Uma lenda na família diz que tia Winnie realmente matou alguém com seu taco de golfe (embora ela afirme que só o nocauteou com o taco e que tudo foi um acidente). Os olhos da tia Winnie só precisam mover-se na direção dos tacos para que eu e Dora voltássemos, milagrosamente, a nos comportar. Aparentemente ela tentou este truque com o vigário quando ele se recusou a colocar a barriquinha de prendas no melhor lugar da quermesse da cidadezinha e, segundo ela, o truque também funcionou muito bem com ele. Só muito depois da minha adolescência foi que percebi o quanto a tia Winnie se sacrificava por nós. Os horários das refeições eram planejados ou adiados de acordo com os calendários escolares, o velho Mini era disputado como se também fosse nosso. Quando minha mãe pediu à tia Winnie para que nós ensinasse sobre os fatos da vida, ela passou horas nos ensinando a jogar pôquer e a beber uísque.

Chegamos à casa da tia Winnie a cem por hora, até ela frear o carro, cantando pneus. Snuffles sai do carro dianteiro e começa a correr e a ladrar pelo jardim para assustar eventuais melros errantes que possam ter se aproveitado da ausência dele. Tiramos as sacolas do porta-malas e percorremos um caminho estreito pelo jardim até a casa. Uma horta e um pequeno pomar estendem-se da garagem até a porta dos fundos e, como sempre, paramos aqui e ali, felizes e em silêncio para pegar um morango através da rede de arame, ou para colher uma vagem de ervilhas temporã. O sol poente do verão atravessa as árvores na frente da casa e oferece um calor acolhedor.

Espero enquanto tia Winnie luta com as chaves. Com um empurrão vigoroso na porta (está sempre emperrada), ela entra no corredor.

Como sempre, murmura para si mesma:

- Preciso mesmo arrumar esta porta.

- Hum - respondo sem me comprometer. Tia Winnie e o esquema do faça-você-mesmo não são bons amigos. Durante muito tempo, achei que o nome dado ao martelo era mesmo porcaria.

- Certo - diz tia Winnie de modo decidido -, jantar. E depois você tem que me contar tudo a respeito dessa história com os Potter. - Eu dera um telefonema às pressas para perguntar se ela poderia me dar uma carona até Hogsmeade na segunda-feira, mas não entrei em detalhes.

- Não é surpreendente que a Sra. Charlesty telefonasse para Monty Potter assim? Nâo sabia que ela ainda estava em contato com ele depois de tantos anos. Ela deveria saber que havia um baile em Hogsmeade e que você seria a pessoa ideal!

Ela sorri para mim, obviamente muito contente com esse pequeno arranjo empresarial. Começo a abrir enormes latas de comida de cachorro e Snuffles gruda na minha perna esquerda como uma lagartixa na parede. Tia Winnie fica oucpada com o começo do jantar - vamos comer patê com manteiga que está em uma velha manteigueira lascada (com tia Winnie não existem frescuras como pasta de azeitona orgânica) em torradas de pão fresco comprado no padeiro da cidade. Finalmente estamos sentadas frenta a frente na mesa da cozinha.

- Então? - ela pergunta ansiosa.

- O quê?

- Lily, não seja ridícula! Não me venha com "o quê"? Fale sobre o trabalho em Hogsmeade!

- Eu contei tudo a respeito quando telefonei.

- Você não me disse nada.

- Mas você sabe tanto quanto eu sei. Eles precisam realizar um baile de caridade em cima da hora.

- Como lhe pareceu o Monty? Ele disse alguma coisa sobre James? Você vai encontrar com ele?

- James está viajando - respondo encurtando a história. Estou cansada e sem muita vontade de responder a um questionário detalhado, principalmente sobre James Potter. Já se passou muito tempo para começar a contar agora para tia Winnie sobre nossa amizade. Eu nem mesmo contei sobre nosso encontro em uma festa tempo atrás.

- Oh - diz tia Winnie significativamente. Começo a mastigar e tento ignorar seu olhar interessado. Não sei por que nunca contei a ninguém sobre as maldades de James. É claro que as pessoas à nossa volta perceberam que algo havia acontecido entre nós, mas acharam que era uma zanga qualquer de crianças.

Talvez eu tivesse medo de sofrer represálias por parte de James, ou simplesmente tivesse medo de ser um bebê chorão. Mas parecia, de certa maneira, que a culpa das maldades que ele fazia era minha por não ser suficientemente forte para me impor ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- E como você se sente a respeito disso tudo? - cutuca tia Winnie.

Não olho nos olhos dela.

- Não gosto particularmente da ideia de ficar presa naquela casa com James brincando de amo e senhor.

- Mas vocês eram tão unidos.

- Não depois que ele chegou à puberdade.

Tia Winnie concorda com a cabeça.

- Pelo que leio nos jornais, ele não me parece ser muito agradável. Na verdade, parece ser muito desagradável! Mas imprensa não é uma fonte muito confiável nessa área.

- Acho que os fatos falam por si mesmos. Além disso, de qualquer maneira, ele não era muito gentil quando criança. - Desta vez eu a encaro de frente.

Tia Winnie franze as sobrancelhas.

- Não, lembro-me de ouvir seu pai dizendo que um dos meninos havia se tornado bastante desagradável, mas não me lembro se era James ou Will.

- Era James - digo enfaticamente -, decididamente James. Foi antes de virmos morar com você, e é por isso que você não se lembra bem.

- Você já contou aos seus pais?

- Não, não contei.

- E contou para Dora?

- Não vejo Dora há seculos. Ela vem neste fim de semana? - pergunto ansiosa para mudar de assunto e entrar em terreno um pouco mais confortável.

Dora é mais nova que eu e trabalha na City, algo com câmbio e mercados futuros. Ela já me explicou duas vezes o que faz e eu realmente não quero perguntar de novo. Ao contrário da irmã mais velha, ela fez sucesso na City.

Nossas personalidades possuem traços muito parecidos, mas ela parece ter um pouco mais de cada um deles. Gosto de pensar que sou mais sociável do que eal, mas sei muito bem que as legiões de amigos que ela tem vão discordar de mim. Também gosto de pensar que sou mais criativa do que ela, mas sei que os fabulosos arranjos de floores que enfeitam seu apartamento em Notting Hill são feitos pelas mãos de Dora Evans S/A. Mas amamos uma à outra incondicionalmente, e sei, bem lá no fundo, que não trocaria minha vida pela dela, apesar do apartamento espaçoso, do salário astronômico e de um guarda-roupa cheio de roupas de designers.

- Não, ela cancelou. Algo surgiu. - Tia Winnie coloca mais chá nas nossas xícaras.

- Oh - Levanto as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Pode ser que eu esteja sensível demais, mas minha irmã parece estar me evitando ultimamente. Normalmente ela adora vir e encontrar comigo e Remus, mas já não vejo Dora há semanas. Deve ser minha imaginação. Não consigo pensar em nada que possa ter feito para chateá-la.

- Como você está se sentindo em relação a Amus?

- Melhor, eu acho.

- Talvez voltar a Hogsmeade seja uma enorme benção disfarçada?

- Sim, vai ser bom sair de Londres por uns tempos. E espero que seja... não sei... estabilizador, de certo modo. Quero dizer, voltar para o lugar onde cresci.

- Sim, Sim, acho que sim.

Ficamos em silêncio e acho que tia Winnie deve estar refletindo sobre minhas sábias e muito perspicazes palavras. Ela está, sem dúvida, me olhando de modo pensativo.

- Querida, que cor é essa que você está usando? - diz inesperadamente.

- Hã?

- A cor que você está usando. Que nome sofisticado dão a ela agora?

- Hã, rosa.

- Não acho que você deva usá-la. Você fica parecendo um marshmallow.

* * *

N/A: Eu demorei um pouco mais para postar esse capítulo, sim, eu sei. De qualquer maneira, no próximo capítulo a Lily já vai chegar em Hogsmeade, estejam preparados. Postarei o capítulo 5 o mais breve possível!

Até lá,  
Joules


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

- Lily, querida, venha me buscar. Estou nessa sua estação merreca de trem. O único táxi disponível foi apanhado por uma freira irlandesa maluca que tentou me converter o trajeto inteiro desde a estação de Liverpool Street. O carregador que, a propósito, parece ser alguém envolvido com drogas pesadas, me diz que não há ônibus até amanhã. Portanto, você tem que vir me buscar. E não se demore, toda a gente daqui parece ser coxa ou vesga. Estou doido para fazer xixi, mas nem penso em usar o banheiro daqui, pois é óbvio que há alguma coisa de errado com a água deste lugar. Esta é, decididamente, a última vez que uso o transporte público. Lily, você está aí?

- Sim, sim, Remus, estou aqui.

- Você vem?

- Vou, já, já. Só que tia Winnie quer parar antes para comprar algumas coisinhas.

- Lilian, se você não quer começar a mancar como os outros, VENHA JÁ PARA CÁ!

- Tá bom, Santa. Segure a franga. Estava brincando. Vejo você em cinco minutos.

Ponho o fone no gancho com um sorriso. A manhã de sábado está quase acabando e, embora soubesse que Remus iria aparecer hoje, ele não disse quando ou como viria, e eu nem me lembrei de perguntar. Vou até a cozinha e pego uma maçã.

- Tia Winnie – digo entre mordidas -, Remus está na estação.

- É bom saber, querida.

- Hum. – Mastigo em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Acho que ele precisa que alguém vá buscá-lo.

- Você demorou mais de vinte minutos – Remus sibila para mim enquanto esmaga o cigarro no chão com o pé. Ele beija tia Winnie e faz festinha em Snuffles. – Tive que usar o banheiro daqui. Veja, acho que fiquei vesgo também. – Ele revira um olho de uma maneira exageradamente dramática.

- Por que você não veio de carro?

- Porque o trânsito estava tão horrível da última vez que vim para cá que achei que o trem seria melhor. Mas minha mãe nunca me avisou sobre os perigos de se viajar ao lado de freiras irlandesas. – E, imitando o sotaque irlandês, começa: - Deus seja louvado, Jesus é um cara legal, absolutamente dez. E você é um completo idiota por não querer Jesus ao seu lado, é mesmo. Você leu o livro? – Ele volta ao sotaque normal: - É claro que respondi: "Que livro?", o que teve efeito idêntico ao de acenar para um touro com uma capa vermelha. É isso o que acontece no transporte público. Você está completamente vulnerável às tentativas de conversão por parte de freiras irlandesas. Deveria haver um aviso no trem sobre isso, não acha?

- E o metrô? Você não considera o metrô como transporte público?

- Mas ninguém fala com você no metrô.

Sentamos espremidos no assento traseiro do Mini. Remus respeita a prioridade que Snuffles tem sobre o assento dianteiro.

- Grande raça os irlandeses, não? – tia Winnie comenta. – Uma vez sentei-me na frente de um irlandês durante uma viagem de trem de três horas. Ele abriu uma caixa com um quebra-cabeça com cinco mil peças, começou a montá-lo e, no fim da viagem, jogou tudo de volta dentro da caixa. Eu estava montando a parte do céu. Era bem complicado.

- Li nos jornais sobre um irlandês que morreu em sua mesa no escritório e ficou lá durante cinco dias sem que ninguém percebesse – acrescenta Rem. – Aparentemente ele estava sempre bêbado como um gambá ou com uma tremenda ressaca e costumava sentar-se e deitar a cabeça sobre os braços. Só descobriram que ele estava morto no sábado, quando lembraram que ele nunca ia trabalhar aos sábados. Esse é o tipo de empresa para a qual eu gostaria de trabalhar, não para a empresa mafiosa do pai do seu ex-namorado. O vigário já voltou a falar com a senhora? – ele pergunta para a tia Winnie.

Ela sorri maliciosamente e começa fofocando sobre um novo conjunto de desventuras na cidade, culminando com ela quase atropelando o vigário. Parece que minha tia Winnie descobriu um novo esporte chamado Azucrinar o Vigário. Há seis meses chegou um novo vigário, todo animadinho, chamado Jason, que cometeu o erro de visitar minha tia Winnie na primeira semana. Bom, ele agora já não está tão animadinho – na verdade, está quase tendo um colapso nervoso. Tia Winnie diz que tem certeza de que Deus não vai levar a mal um pouco de diversão inofensiva, principalmente porque a sua novela favorita terminou.

Remus declara ser incapaz de aguentar a longa viagem de três minutos sem parar para tomar um drinque, e rodamos em direção ao pub da cidade. Sentamos a uma mesa na frente da ladeira, depois que Snuffles, que conhece bem o seu lugar e seu assento favorito, nos guiou direto para o local. Tia Winnie tenta se lembrar de onde foi que parou, na gigantesca parede de garrafas de uísque do pub, da última vez. O dono do pub, muito atencioso, arrumou as garrafas em ordem alfabética especialmente para ela. Tia Winnie gosta muito de uísque, e assim que ela acaba de experimentar toda a parede, começa tudo de novo.

- Acho que estava na letra "I", Lily. Não se lembra?

- Acho que sim, lembro-me de uma conversa sobre "Islay".

- Foi isso mesmo. Então vou beber algo que comece com "J", Rem. E um saco de batatas fritas para Snuffles. Sabor queijo e cebola, por favor.

- O desejo dele é uma ordem.

Rem vira-se para mim.

- Lily?

- Hã... – Sempre fico um pouco travada quando se trata de beber em pubs. Nunca sei o que pedir. E um spritzer de vinho branco parece sempre ser muita frescura quando estou na companhia de alcoólicos calejados como a tia Winnie e o Remus. – Tomo o que você for tomar – digo corajosa e imediatamente lamento minhas palavras.

Remus vai até o balcão. Há uma breve pausa.

- Tia Winnie? – pergunto, há algo que me incomoda desde que essa história com os Potter começou. – Como foi que alugamos uma casa dentro da propriedade de Hogsmeade e não na área militar? Foi só por causa da necessidade de estábulos para os cavalos da mamãe?

É surpreendente o que deixamos de questionar na infância. Lembro-me de meus pais comprando canecas com nomes para mim e para Dora quando tínhamos dez anos, mas como não havia nenhuma com o nome Lilian, meus pais compraram um com o nome Isaac¹ e juraram que este era o meu nome em francês. Se eles conseguiram enganar a minha aguçada perspicácia com isso, pode-se perceber por que até hoje nunca me passou pela cabeça perguntar a razão de termos nos mudado para a propriedade de Hogsmeade.

Ela encolhe levemente os ombros.

- Seus pais acharam que seria bom para você e Dora passarem um tempo no campos. E, se me lembro bem, você também queria andar a cavalo.

- Eu? – pergunto incrédula. – Com certeza ela está pensando em outra Lily, ou talvez em Isaac. Esta Lily/Isaac aqui não chega a menos de um metro de distância de uma dessas criaturas fedorentas e de seus cascos assustadores.

- Sua mãe costumava muito a andar a cavalo, e acho que você decidiu que queria cavalgar também. É claro que, na primeira vez que você caiu, decidiu que odiava aquilo.

Inclino-me, interessadíssima.

- Eu estava galopando quando caí? Tentando algum salto?

- Não, querida, o cavalo estava completamente parado no pátio. Você perdeu o equilíbrio.

Ah. Deve ser por isso que eu, convenientemente, apaguei toda a cena da minha memória. E aquele cheiro.

- Mas como é que meus pais conheciam os Potter? – continuo, mas Remus volta e nos interrompe:

- A freira me inspirou e eu pedi uma Guiness.

- Odeio Guiness.

- Eu sei, por isso pedi um Drambuie com ginger ale para você. – Lógico.

Sem cerimônia, ele coloca ruidosamente os dois copos na mesa e volta ao balcão para pegar sua Guiness, que está lá suando, ou assentando, ou seja o que for que as cervejas fazem.

- Você tem certeza de que eu estava na letra "I", Lily? – tia Winnie pergunta.

- Talvez fosse "T"?

- Que chato; seja como for, este também vai goela abaixo!

Fazemos tinir os copos e eu dou um golinho experimental no Drambuie e ginger ale. É uma mistura de sabores interessante. Olho na direção de Remus, que conversa animadamente com o dono do pub. Ele está rindo de alguma coisa, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e eu acabo também por sorrir. Rem possui o maior e mais contagiante sorriso que eu já vi. Ele tem um ar encantador, de uma maneira muito dândi. Não é bem o meu estilo, mas é muito atraente quando o homem em questão é uma pessoa tão aberta e tão simples como Rem. Ele tem cabelos louro-escuros, que a princípio julguei que fossem cuidadosamente desarrumados, mas descobri que são simplesmente desarrumados; é magro e possui um rosto atraente. E também possui excelentes ligações. Sua família é conhecida nos círculos sociais londrinos, e Rem é considerado um partidão. Mas mesmo se eu quisesse me casar com ele, duvido que ele se interessasse. Por, fiquem sabendo, descobri há pouco tempo que ele é gay.

Remus tem um monte de admiradoras, mas comecei a perceber um padrão. Ele nunca foi atrás de nenhuma dessas meninas. Sua tia Agnes, provavelmente desesperada para ter sobrinhos-netos, costuma empurrar garotas no seu caminho. Rem, por respeito à tia, dá umas voltas com elas pelo quarteirão e depois, educadamente, diz até logo. Garotas no escritório, no metrô, na cafeteria local, todas já terão, em um momento qualquer, enfiado papéis com seus números de telefone na mão dele e suplicado para que ele telefonasse. Mas, em vez de ficar todo convencido com o assédio e ir para a cama com todas, Rem sai com elas, é uma ótima companhia, ouve todos os seus problemas e depois as devolve respeitosamente para o lugar de onde vieram.

Nunca investiguei a situação a fundo porque, quando o seu melhor amigo é um homem, às vezes é difícil conversar sobre essas coisas. Imagino que ele tenha aprontado um pouco com algumas delas, embora nunca tenha tido certeza, porque ele nunca as levou ao nosso apartamento. Era aí que estava o meu erro. Remus é um homem do tipo que tem sangue cor-de-rosa nas veias. Certeza absoluta. Como eu sei? Porque uma das suas ex-namoradas me contou. Poucas semanas atrás, estava trabalhando em um coquetel quando uma garota chamada Dorcas se aproximou e apresentou-se novamente. Conversamos alguns minutos, e então ela disse:

- Que pena aquilo sobre o Remus, não?

Fiquei levemente intrigada, pensando no que raios ele teria aprontado agora, quando percebi que ela estava avaliando a minha reação. O truque mais velho da praça. Então concordei, de modo casual, que era um pouco chato e olhei de maneira significativa para ela. Foi aí que a represa estourou – como ele tinha contado que era gay, mas que ainda estava confuso com tudo isso, e se ela poderia manter segredo. Ela, obviamente, não podia.

Eu estava total e completamente chocada. Não pelo fato de Remus ser gay. Eu não estava nem aí para isso. O choque vinha do fato dele não ter me contado. Gosto de acreditar que sou a melhor amiga dele e, no fim das contas, ele não me disse nada. E foi aí que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. A ausência de uma namorada, sua predileção por Kylie Minogue, seus antiquados tênis de lona, a forma como ele adora dissecar tudo verbalmente, acima de tudo na lista, sua DELICADEZA. Sim, todos os sinais brilhavam na minha frente e eu não vi nenhum. Isso aconteceu há exatamente um mês. Lembro a data com precisão porque no dia seguinte Amus me deu o fora e as coisas mudaram de perspectiva. Havia problemas bem mais importantes para cuidar do que o fato de Rem ser gay. Agora que a poeira baixou novamente, nunca encontro a hora certa para conversar com ele a respeito – não posso dizer no meio do jantar "Passe o sal e, a propósito, quando você pensa em sair do armário?". Além disso, esses assuntos são pessoais e eu acho que ele vai me contar quando estiver pronto.

Enquanto Remus volta para nossa mesa, procurando por cigarros em seu bolso, seu celular começa a tocar o tema do Batman e ele o retira do bolso traseiro. Ele tem um desses celulares metidos a besta no qual se pode programar o toque para indicar quem está chamando. Eu, por exemplo, sou identificada pelo tema do desenho animado do Honk Kong Fu. E é por isso que lamento profundamente ter contado a ele a história de como meu colar ficou preso em um arquivo do escritório e levaram mais de dez minutos para me soltar.

- E aí! – ele atende com familiaridade. Eu posso ser absolutamente insensível em alguns assuntos, mas se tem uma coisa que consigo identificar rapidamente é um clima. E parece haver um clima muito íntimo entre Rem e quem quer que seja que está do outro lado da linha. Além do que, é óbvio que Remus conhece bem a pessoa, para lhe dar um toque particular.

Snuffles e eu empinamos os ouvidos. Gostaria de acreditar que é porque ele está tão interessado na vida amorosa de Remus quanto eu, mas a verdade é que Scooby, o gato do pub, acabou de entrar na sala. Ouço atentamente enquanto disfarço brincando com o porta-copos, mas sem resultados. Desafio o invento do código Morse, ou até mesmo o detetive Poirot, a descobrir alguma coisa com a sequencia de "Hum... sim, acho que sim... hum... é...". Depois de um tempo, Rem pede para a pessoa do outro lado da linha aguardar um instante e sai para continuar a conversa em particular.

- Você ouviu aquilo, tia Winnie? - pergunto com um sussurro dramáticl.

- Hã, o quê?

- _Aquilo_ - cuspo a palavra enfaticamente.

- O quê?

- A conversa de Rem com o Batman.

- Não havia muito para se ouvir, havia?

- Acho que ele está namorando alguém.

- Com que poderes especiais você chegou a esta conclusão, com base naquela conversa? - pergunta tia Winnie, verdadeiramente intrigada.

- Agora estou pensando a respeito, ele tem andado cheio de segredinhos ultimamente. Vive terminando os telefonemas quando entro na sala e me diz que foi engano.

- E por que ele não contaria que está namorando alguém? Achei que vocês contavam tudo um para o outro.

PAF! Bato dramaticamente meu punho cerrado contra a palma da outra mão.

- Agora esta é a pergunta, tia Winnie? Por que não me contaria?

- Hã, eu não sei. Acabei de perguntar isso.

Abro a boca para começar a confessar todas as minhas suspeitas sobre ele, mas a fecho novamente quando penso que Remus não gostaria que eu contasse para tia Winnie antes de ele sequer ter dito algo para mim. Felizmente somos interrompidos.

- Quem era? - pergunto inocentemente enquanto Rem senta-se à mesa.

- Oh, era, hã, Pete.

Balanço a cabeça, tipo oh!-era-o-Pete.

- O que vamos almoçar, tia Win? - pergunta Remus, e tudo é deixado de lado.

* * *

Dirigimo-nos para casa depois que terminamos os drinques e tia Winnie fica ocupada colocando linguiças na grela enquanto Remus e eu escolhemos uma garrafa na grande coleção de vinhos caseiros de tia Winnie. Gengibre, framboesa, maça, a lista é infinita. Acabamos nos decidindo por ruibarbo.

- Duas linguiças ou três, Rem? - pergunta tia Winnie.

- Só duas para mim, obrigado. Já que sou...

- Vegetariano - terminamos a frase por ele. Estamos acostumados com a ideia que Rem tem do que é ser vegetariano, uma ideia muito seletiva e extremamente ocasional. Ele parece acreditar que comer porções pequenas de carne o transforma em vegetariano. Mas tudo não passa de uma desculpa para chamar atenção quando ele recebe sua refeição antes do que as outras pessoas nos aviões. Durante muito tempo, sempre que alguém fazia uma pergunta, como "Desculpe, pode me dizer que horas são?", ele respondia: "Não, desculpe, sou vegetariano".

Dando suspiros de felicidade, Rem e eu vamos para o assento junto à janela levando nossos copos de vinhos. Verifico cuidadosamente por baixo das almofadas, procurando pedaços de ossos mastigados que Snuffles adora esconder ali. Foram necessárias três lavagens a seco para remover uma mancha de gordura da minha adorável calça lilás. Depois de limpar os resíduos, apoio as costas contra a parede e coloco as pernas no colo de Rem enquanto ele acende um cigarro, usa o maço, agora vazio, como cinzeiro e toma um galinho do vinho de ruibarbo.

- Caramba, tia Winnie - digo quando consigo voltar a respirar. Este vinho, me lembro, foi o motivo pelo qual não me importei muito na hora com a mancha de gordura.

- Meu Deus - diz Remus, piscando surpreso. - Você engarrafou o fogo dos infernos. É como uma pancada na cabeça.

- Sim, estou muito satisfeita com ele - diz tia Winnie, toda orgulhosa. Todos concordamos que se tia Winnie quiser voltar a trabalhar, sua nova carreira deve ser a fabricante de vinhos. - Como vai o trabalho, Rem? - pergunta tia Winnie.

Ele franze o nariz e faz uma careta.

- Estou pensando em largar tudo.

Isto é uma novidade para mim. Sento.

- Desde quando?

- Ah, venho namorando essa ideia já há algum tempo. - Ele não me olha nos olhos e descubro imediatamente que alguma influência externa tem algo a ver com isso. E eu poderia dizer que é o "Batman". - Eu realmente acho que é hora de levar o meu romance um pouco mais a sério. Se eu largar o trabalho no escritório, poderei ser escritor em período integral.

- E o dinheiro? - pergunto.

- Bom, na verdade, pensei que poderia trabalhar mais nos seus eventos, Lily. Poderia trabalhar de noite e escrever durante o dia. Você pode conseguir para mim uns trabalhinhos servindo à mesa em jantares elegantes aqui e ali, não pode? - Rem sempre me ajuda em eventos para ganhar um dinheiro extra. Ele é muito charmoso e todo mundo o adora.

- Na verdade, não poderia tentar me encaixar no evento Potter? Adoraria conhecer Hogsmeade!

- Claro que sim - digo, mas minha mente está em outro lugar. Estou pensando que meu último elo com Amus desaparecerá.

* * *

Passo, supostamente, a maior parte da manhã de segunda-feira trabalhando no laptop, mas na verdade fiquei mudando de roupa a cada meia hora.

- Que tal esta, tia Winnie? - pergunto do alto das escadas.

Ela olha para mim enquanto pratica o seu balanço para tacada de golfe no corredor. Sabiamente, Snuffles desapareceu.

- Lil, querida, as roupas estão começando a ficar incrivelmente parecidas umas com as outras.

- É porque você já viu este conjunto. Foi o primeiro que vesti esta manhã.

Ela parece ficar um pouco irritada com essa informação.

- Não use nada florido e tudo ficará bem. Me diga o visual que você pretende usar e então vamos analisar. - Ela para de treinar o seu swing e apoia-se no taco de golfe.

- Quero parecer eficiente.

- O segundo conjunto, então. - Ela parece ficar aliviada com esta decisão rápida. No passado, levávamos um bom par de horas antes que Dora saísse de casa para ir a qualquer lugar importante. Ela volta a pegar no taco de golfe.

- E mesmo assim estou feminina? Não quero parecer muito machona.

Tia Winnie faz de conta que leva a informação em consideração, mas sei que ela está blefando, porque é óbvio que perdeu o interesse no assunto há meia hora. E eu também já estou ficando meia cheia também.

- O terceiro conjunto, então.

Concordo com a cabeça e desapareço para mudar de roupa. Estou inexplicavelmente nervosa em rever os Potter e quero desesperadamente causar uma boa impressão.

* * *

Tia Winnie engata uma segunda e força o Mini a alcançar novas marcas de velocidade. Fecho os olhos e tento pensar em coisas positivas para dizer durante meu encontro com Monty Potter. Tenho a pavorosa tendência a dizer a primeira coisa que me vem à mente quando estou nervosa. Na primeira entrevista de emprego que fiz nada vida perdi completamente minha pose habitual e a resposta que dei quando perguntaram o que eu gostava de fazer nas horas de lazer foi: "Gosto de comer torradas". Nada profissional.

- Tia Winnie? Você tem visto alguém da família Potter ultimamente?

- Só fotos de James nos jornais. Não vejo nenhum deles desde que saíram de Hogsmeade. Sabia que Elizabeth, a mãe deles, morreu?

- Sim, mamãe me contou. Já faz muitos anos, não?

Ela concorda com a cabeça, e eu olho pela janela, perdida em pensamentos. Há mais de quinze anos que nenhuma de nós voltou a Hogsmeade. Apesar do local estar a apenas trinta minutos de carro da casa da Tia Winnie, ela bem que poderia estar do outro lado do mundo.

Finalmente começamos a percorrer a descida que leva ao vale dos Potter, literalmente, já que eles possuem todas as casas até onde a vista alcança. Pequenos arvoredos e amontoados de casinhas estão salpicados na paisagem suntuosa à esquerda, ocasionalmente separados por baixos muros de pedra sem reboco, alguns desmoronando. Olho para a direita e levo um susto. Como em uma cena do Jurassic Park, o campo está salpicado de animais.

- Veados, tia Winnie! - grito.

Tia Winnie me olha pelo espelho retrovisor. É o único uso que ela faz dele.

- Sim, querida?

- Não! – Eu me inclino por entre os assentos da frente e aponto para a direita. – Eu estou dizendo que eles criam veados agora! – É sempre um erro distrair tia Winnie quando ela dirige. Subimos em um barranco, andamos um pouco em um ângulo de trinta graus e depois voltamos abruptamente para a estrada.

- Eles devem estar tentando tirar algum lucro da propriedade – digo, ignorando o pequeno desvio que fizemos no caminho.

- Bom, James é o eterno homem de negócios! Mas os veados podem ser muito perigosos na temporada de acasalamento. Não gostaria de me encontrar com um deles em um terreno aberto.

Dou uma olhada para tia Winnie. Ela diz a mesma coisa para todos os animais. Cavalos, porcos, vacas. Acho que é porque ela e Remus adoram me ver sair correndo como uma louca quando fazemos caminhadas e encontramos qualquer tipo de vida selvagem. Eu nunca sei quando ela está falando sério ou não.

Chegamos ao pitoresco vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Os Potter também são donos de todas as casas do lugar. Olho ao redor, interessada. Afinal de contas, foi aqui que vivi alguns anos da minha infância. Surpreendentemente, o vilarejo de Hogsmeade conseguiu permanecer inalterado.

Minha cabeça vira para todos os lados enquanto reconheço locais e relembro. O pequeno empório que também era a agência de correio, onde Dora e eu costumávamos pechinchar com o proprietário sobre o máximo de balas que podíamos comprar com nossas moedinhas. O jardinzinho do vilarejo com sua antiga cerejeira. Há mais de cinquenta anos, o vigário da época fez um enxerto, colocando uma muda de cerejeira rosa na cerejeira branca, e, todos os anos, a árvore produz flores com o centro rosa, cercado por uma auréola branca. Há um assento irregular de madeira embaixo da árvore conhecido como banco do casamento, porque olhando-se de um certo ângulo, a árvore se parece com uma noiva, e acredita-se que todos os casais que se sentam nesse banco se casam. O fato de que seria preciso comer um quilo dos cogumelos alucinógenos, que crescem em abundância nos bosques locais para poder ver essa semelhança, parece ter passado completamente despercebido dos habitantes locais.

Perto da agência do correio está a pequena igreja saxônica, e na frente da igreja estão os gigantescos portões de ferro que costumavam ser fechados todas as noites por um dos zeladores. Esses portões são a única abertura no muro que circunda a propriedade, casa e terras. Debruço-me para a frente quando passamos por eles. Depois somos atirados de um lado para outro, com o carro pulando e roncando na subida da pequena colina, ziguezagueando por entre os vários buracos da estrada flanqueada por grandes álamos. Na primavera, narcisos ondulam nos dois lados da floresta, até onde a vista alcança, mas não há flores neste época do ano. Finalmente chegamos ao topo da colina e a casa aparece.

Exatamente neste local, fazendo uma curva à direita, a estrada leva à nossa antiga casa, escondida nos bosques, mas esta estrada passa despercebida aos motoristas, uma vez que é muito difícil tirar os olhos da residência dos Potter. Fazemos um minuto de pausa enquanto tia Winnie luta para encontrar a marcha correta. Olho com carinho para a grande e antiga casa enquanto tia Winnie grunhe, empurrando a alavanca do câmbio em todas as direções. Meu momento Memórias de Brideshead é abalado com tia Winnie gritando "Vamos, seu carro sacana!", bem dentro do meu ouvid direito, e despencamos em boa velocidade colina abaixo.

A casa foi projetada por um discípulo de Luryens (Sir Edwin Landseer Luryens - arquiteto que planejou a cidade de Nova Déli) e agora eu consigo ver, claramente, os trações da marca registrada do mestre. A casa posiciona-se em uma localização perfeita no fundo de um vale suave, protegida dos elementos mais rigorosos e, ainda assim, recebendo a luz do sol. Os jardins estendem-se suavemente em frente à fachada pontilhada por dúzias de janelas quadriculadas que refletem os gramados perfeitamente tratados.

Tia Winnie chega em alta velocidade, através de uma passagem em arco, e entra no pátio com piso de pedra nos fundos da casa. A porta da frente só é usada em ocasiões formais e eu acho que esta não é uma delas. Do outro lado do pátio está um estábulo, aparentemente deserto.

- Parece que eles já não têm cavalos, tia Winnie - digo, apontando para a cerca.

- James vendeu todos eles depois que Elizabeth morreu - ela bufa consigo mesma. - Vou esperar você aqui. Boa sorte. - Tia Winnie se inclina e abre a porta do passageiro, solta o cinto de segurança de Snuffles e o põe para fora. Eu empurro o assento e saio relutantemente atrás dele.

* * *

¹: Na versão original, o nome da protagonista é "Isabel".

* * *

Ta-dan! Agora a Lily chegou na fazenda e não tem mais volta. Eu pretendo postar mais em poucos dias, até porque eu já tenho até o capítulo 8 pronto. No próximo capítulo a família Potter e os outros moradores da casa em Hogsmeade vão aparecer, apesar de o James só vir a dar o ar de sua graça mais tarde. Espero que gostem, comentem, critiquem e coisa e tal, e por favor: me digam se acharem qualquer erro.

Beijinhos,  
Julie Patootie


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Enquanto espero na porta dos fundos, meus olhos focalizam o meu estômago e eu o puxo para dentro. Cinco dias de dieta já me deixaram um quilo e meio maravilhosamente mais magra e eu já vejo a diferença. Não sou nenhuma Elle Macpherson, mas não acho que agora alguém vá me encaminhar para a sala de parto. Viro-me para dar uma olhada em tia Winnie, cuja ideia de discrição é ouvir uma ópera com os gritos saindo em alto volume do carro. Faço alguns sinais com a mão para ela baixar o volume mas ela me ignora solenemente.

A porta se abre ruidosamente e eu me viro para trás. Uma mulher alta, com lábios muito finos, me encara, esperando que eu me apresente.

- Olá! Vim ver Monty Potter. - Abro um sorriso.

- Você é?

- Lily Evans. Ele está à minha espera.

Ela tenta sorrir, mas o máximo que consegue é esticar os lábios sobre os dentes.

- Siga-me, srta. Evans.

Ela entra na cozinha e, enquanto a sigo, observo que é extremamente magra e ossuda. Já estamos destinadas a não nos darmos bem. Seu cabelo escuro está preso em um coque severo e eu calculo que ela tem uns trinta e poucos anos.

Dou uma olhada ao redor da imensa cozinha e observo, surpresa, que nenhum item de decoração mudou. Quando eu era criança, ela parecia fresca e moderna, com suas paredes e cortinas em tom verde-limão e armários rústicos em estilo de fazenda. Agora parece desbotada e gasta, mas talvez seja somente o meu olhar que está mais velho e pedante. A mesma mesa enorme de carvalho escovado fica no meio do amplo ambiente cercada por cadeias de formas e tamanhos diferentes. Há um cheiro muito familiar no ar, que me envia diretamente de volta à minha infância de um modo mais intenso do que qualquer fotografia seria capaz. Uma combinação, diria eu, de cães, um sabão em pó específico e o cheiro de pães e bolos assados. Nosso progresso é interrompido por uma matilha de cães ladrando, que pulam alegremente sobre mim. Faço festinhas em todos eles, tentando desesperadamente alcançar um pequeno e branco que é constantemente posto de lado pelos demais.

- PARA A CESTA! - rosna a mulher. Todos pulamos, e eles vão se esconder no cantinho deles. Fico muito tentada a acompanhá-los.

- Por aqui - diz ela, e sai andando em alta velocidade pelo labirinto de corredores. Preciso correr para acompanhá-la.

- A senhora trabalha com os Potter há muito tempo? - pergunto educadamente quando consigo emparelhar com ela.

- Há tempo suficiente.

Aceno com a cabeça e procuro desesperadamente obter mais comentários inocentes.

- E a senhora é? - pergunto educadamente.

- A sra. Jones. - É óbvio que não vamos ter um relacionamento informal aqui. - Sou a governanta. Trabalho aqui há oito anos. - Ela empina o queixo e me olha de maneira agressiva. Há um quê de desafio nessas palavras.

- Bem, sra. Jones, é um prazer conhecê-la. Devo dizer que vamos nos ver com frequência, até o dia do baile de caridade. - E junto um sorriso radiante à frase para indicar o quão maravilhoso isso será.

A sra. Jones bufa, demonstrando exatamente como ela se sente a respeito .

- Baile de caridade - ela diz, no mesmo tom que alguém usaria para dizer "bela merda". - Não tínhamos nenhuma destas bobagens quando a dona da casa estava viva. - Isto me lembra demais o diálogo da Sra. Danvers falando com a segunda Sra. De Winter no filme Rebecca¹.

- Eu sei, Elizabeth sempre quis que a propriedade fosse estritamente privada - digo suavemente, tentando mostrar que também conheço a história do lugar. Ela me olha rispidamente, mas decide não dizer mais nada a respeito.

Minha tia Winnie, que tem medalha de ouro na arte de ser rude com as pessoas, pelo menos faz isso com algum charme. Acho que a sra. Jones não tem charme algum.

Andamos em silêncio, passando por inúmeras portas fechadas, até chegarmos ao coração da casa: um hall absolutamente enorme liga várias alas. Sufoco uma pequena exclamação e reduzo o passo, sem querer. Nas memórias da minha infância, este hall era a maior e mais grandiosa coisa que eu já havia visto. Ele possui um enorme teto em arcos, como em uma catedral, separados por vigas de carvalho. Uma gigantesca escadaria começa no meio do ambiente e divide-se em duas depois do primeiro lance. A lareira em mármore cinza tem, no mínimo, um metro e oitenta de altura e três metros de largura. Mas, nas minhas recordações, a entrada era agradável e acolhedora, forrada com voluptuosas cortinas de veludo, almofadas em cores vivas e vasos com folhagens luxuriantes. Agora é um lugar frio e austero. A lareira está visivelmente abandonada e há muito tempo não é acesa. As plantas desapareceram, o veludo desbotou e o lugar cheira a mofo. Tenho um arrepiem o involuntário e paro na frente da lareira. Olho para cima.

Algo está me incomodando aqui. E não sei bem o que é.

- Srta. Evans? - a sra. Jones me chama. Olho para ela parada na frente de uma das portas, com a mão na maçaneta.

- Desculpe - digo apressadamente e caminho em sua direção enquanto ela bate com firmeza na porta.

- Entre! - diz uma voz lá dentro.

- A Srta. Evans está aqui para vê-lo, Monty - diz a sra. Jones. Sinto-me um pouco surpresa com o uso familiar do primeiro nome dele, embora Monty nunca tenha compartilhado da frieza de Elizabeth Potter. Ela dá um passo para o lado e me deixa entrar na biblioteca.

Uma versão muito mais velha do Monty de minhas memórias joga o jornal para o lado e levante-se de uma das poltronas. Ele parece ter encolhido um bocado desde a última vez que eu o vi, mas suponho que eu também era mais baixa na época.

- Lily, querida! - Ele estica os braços em minha direção. - Que maravilha! Passei a manhã toda ansioso por este encontro! - Ele me dá um beijo afetuoso na bochecha. - Você cresceu e virou uma moça linda!

Fico levemente vermelha e espero que isso faça com que eu pareça uma menina delicada, em vez de uma mulher na menopausa.

Monty é um homem incrivelmente charmoso. Lembro-me de olhar para ele completamente maravilhada na infância. Ele sempre tinha uma palavra afetuosa para nós e algumas balas enfiadas nos bolsos. Como a tia Winnie, ele é um grande apaixonado por tweed. Seu cabelo está mais curto agora - ele custava usá-lo à la Hugh Grant -, mas ainda é abundante. Está vestindo calças de veludo cotelê, uma camisa xadrez sem gravata, um colete e um blazer de tweed com reforços nos cotovelos. O sol entra pela ampla janela no fundo da sala, iluminando uma pequena nuvem de poeira que dança no alto de uma escrivaninha antiga.

- Fiquei muito triste quando soube da morte de Elizabeth - digo suavemente.

- Foi muito doloroso. - Ele acena devagar com a cabeça e parece triste. - Já se passaram alguns anos. O tempo cura tudo.

Ele me pega pelo cotovelo e caminhamos para o meio da sala.

- Poderíamos beber um café, sra. Jones? - ele pergunta olhando por cima do ombro. - Você toma café, Lily? Ou prefere chá?

- Não, não, café está ótimo - digo e sorrio para a sra. Jones, que desaparece, fechando a porta. Sempre que tenho que realizar eventos que envolvem pessoas que não são da minha empresa, direta ou indiretamente, faço um esforço enorme para mantê-las do meu lado. Isso evita problemas durante o projeto. Mas não sei bem como vou dar um jeito na sra. Jones.

Monty faz-me sentar em uma poltrona fofa na frente de uma lareira apagada, mas com lenha, e senta-se na poltrona à minha frente. A biblioteca é uma sala relativamente pequena, mas bonita, com painéis de carvalho e estantes que vão até o teto. Passo alguns minutos fazendo festinhas no velho labrador sentado aos pés da poltrona de Monty. O cão pede desculpas por não se levantar com um sonoro tum-tum de cauda a abanar.

- Você não se lembra do velho Moony. Deixo os outros cães na cozinha para que ele possa ter um pouco de paz e sossego. Hoje em dia ele não gosta muito de agitação. Meu Deus! Acho que ele nem havia nascido quando você saiu daqui! Faz mesmo tanto tempo assim, Lily?

- Faz um bocado de tempo. - Sorrio.

- E o bom e velho lugar traz boas lembranças?

- Muitas! - digo de modo animado, pensando se ele ficaria horrorizado se soubesse que algumas envolvem o brutamontes do filho dele.

- Então conte-me tudo o que você tem feito desde que saiu daqui! Como vão seus pais? Como vai Dora? - Os olhos dele cintilam na minha direção.

Começo um relato meio desajeitado de como vai todo mundo, até que a sra. Jones nos interrompe com o café. Ela traz uma bandeja com uma grande cafeteira, xícaras de porcelana que não combinam entre si, uma jarra grande de leite e um prato de biscoitos de aveia. Ela não faz contato visual com nenhum de nós, larga descuidadamente a bandeja na mesinha e sai.

- Obrigado, sra. Jones - diz Monty para as costas dela.

- Obrigada! - repito.

Ele move-se para a extremidade da poltrona, dá uma olhada na bandeja e esfrega as mãos.

- Biscoitos! Ela está de bom humor! - diz ele. Caramba! De bom humor. Que Deus nos ajude. - Mas não temos açúcar - diz, carrancudo.

- Ah, eu não bebo café com açúcar - respondo.

- Ótimo! - Ele parece aliviado. Acho que eu não teria muitas chances se tomasse café com açúcar. Está na cara que nenhum de nós teria coragem de pedir.

Falamos mais um pouco sobre minha família, até que eu, hesitantemente, pergunto sobre Will.

- Will? Ele agora trabalha aqui na propriedade.

- Trabalha? - digo, surpresa. Sempre achei que ele iria fazer algo terrivelmente excitante. No nosso grupo era sempre ele quem estava em busca de aventuras.

- Sim, ele é o novo administrador da fazenda! Voltou de viagem há um ano!

- Eu imaginava que Will seria um astronauta, um mergulhador de profundidade ou algo assim!

- Ele costumava ser um pouco selvagem, mas agora acalmou-se. Além disso, precisávamos desesperadamente de um administrador. James, como você deve saber, anda muito ocupado com suas várias empresas para preocupar-se com Hogsmeade.

- Sim, eu, hã, li um pouco a respeito dele. - Olho para minha xícara de café, sem graça.

- Ele não é tão ruim quanto dizem, Lily - Monty diz com ternura. - A imprensa pode entender tudo errado.

Mas eu, que tive minha cota com ele, tenho vontade de gritar. E me atrevo a pensar que mais de um assassino recebe apoio incondicional de seus pais indignados.

- Ele tem se saído muito bem - resmungo em resposta. - E por onde Will esteve viajando? - acrescento, ansiosa em me livrar do assunto James.

- Por todo o mundo! Deixe-me ver, recebemos postais da África e da América do Sul. Ele foi até aquela cidade perdida. É extraordinário como eles empilharam pedras lá, com tão pouco oxigênio. Depois foi para a Indonésia, Tailândia e Austrália. Ele vai adorar conversar com você e contar tudo sobre os lugares onde você viveu!

- Sim, será muito bom se eu conseguir me lembrar tanto assim! Dora e eu vivemos na Inglaterra desde os oito anos. - Sorrio de volta para ele. - E você, Monty? Como vai? A fazenda ainda o mantém ocupado?

- Não! Não administro a fazenda há anos! Quando Elizabeth morreu, eu simplesmente não pude mais cuidar dela. James tem sido o responsável edsde então. Afinal de contas, esta é a sua herança!

Olho, novamente sem graça, para minha xícara. Julgando o silêncio desconfortável que se segue, fica muito claro para mim, e também para Monty, que James Potter não liga a mínima para a sua herança. Por fim, Monty diz:

- Acho que precisamos começar a falar sobre este baile de caridade!

- Sim! - digo um pouco entusiasmada demais. Procuro meu bloco de anotações.

- Fiquei muito feliz quando sua empresa disse que você estava disponível - continua Monty. - É claro que depois que a sra. Charlesty me disse que você era uma promoter, eu sabia que não poderia contratar outra pessoa! Lamento que só possamos oferecer um pagamento. Como tudo aconteceu tão em cima da hora, precisei ligar para James e pedir a permissão dele, e ele me disse que a verba seria ampla. - Ampla não é a palavra correta. - E como é para caridade, não quis tirar muito dinheiro deles.

Eles deveriam ficar felizes com a sorte que têm por James não estar aqui, penso com meus botões.

- Oh, não se preocupe com isso! - digo em voz alta. - Alastor Moody, meu diretor-gerente, ficou perfeitamente satisfeito com a quantia. mas o que fez com que você mudasse de ideia sobre realizar eventos aqui? Sempre pensei que Hogsmeade fosse estritamente particular.

- James vem falado há algum tempo em tornar Hogsmeade mais comercial, e embora não estejamos procurando ativamente por clientes, achei que seria bobagem não aproveitar uma oportunidade que bateu à nossa porta. Além disso, vai dar a um burro velho como eu alguma coisa que fazer! Acho que vai ser divertido!

Olho para ele, duvidando. É óbvio que ele nunca ficou dependurado em uma escada às três da manhã quando uma festa cujo o tema é ave-do-paraíso não está dando certo e Edgar está tendo um ataque histérico aos gritos.

- Quais as informações que o pessoal da associação de caridade já lhe deu até agora?

- Bom, são cerca de quinhentos convidados.

- Então, o que acha de uma tenda no gramado? - Por favor, me diga que eles já reservaram uma. Por favor, me diga que eles já reservaram uma.

- Eles vão usar a empresa que havia reservado para o local anterior. - Ufa.

- E o que é que devemos oferecer, especificamente?

- Hã, tudo.

- Tudo?

- Sim. Eles me deram uma lista. - Ele vasculha o bolso interno do blazer por alguns segundos. - Aqui está! Precisam dos serviços de catering... já forneceram um valor por cabeça para cálculo... decoração, mesas e caderias, talheres, louças e copos, e entretenimento.

- Então não é muita cosia - digo com um suspiro, enquanto verifico as exigências na minha lista padrão de perguntas.

- É muita coisa? - Monty parece ansioso.

- Não, não! - digo isso de uma maneira que, espero, pareça reconfortante. - Acabamos de diminuir nosso trabalho!

- Você é capaz de fazer isso, então? - ele pergunta, ansioso.

Moody sempre me dá carta branca no tocante a aceitar ou recusar um trabalho. Normalmente eu pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar um como este, mas não hesito por um segundo e digo:

- Claro que sm! - Sou recompensada pela visão de Monty parecendo demasiadamente aliviado.

- Sua verba não vai ser suficiente, vai?

- Não se preocupe! Só temos que fazer o catering para quinhentas pessoas. Não estávamos à espera desse bônus! Posso me encontrar com os representantes da associação de caridade para discutir os detalhes? Logo? - Consigo disfarçar um tom levemente em pânico na minha voz. Os clientes não costumam gostar disso.

- Tomei a liberdade de agendar um encontro nesta quinta-feira. A empresa da tenda vem aqui na sexta-feira. Eles ainda não viram o local. Você precisa ficar hospedada aqui, Lily. Eu faço questão.

Vou me mudar imediatamente, penso.

- Obrigada, Monty. Isso vai ajudar. É uma caminhada e tanto para voltar a Londres.

- Ah, a propósito, eles disseram que querem um tema circense.

- Como?

- Você sabe, com a tenda grande e tudo! Um circo!

Tenho a sensação de que teremos um quer eu ajude ou não.

- Maravilhoso! - digo e sorrio alegremente. O que vão inventar depois? - Sim, sem dúvida.

Não posso fazer muito mais sem falar com as pessoas da associação de caridade. Sendo assim, levantamos e fomos em direção à cozinha.

- Você estacionou nos fundos, Lily? - pergunta Monty.

- Sim, tia Winnie me trouxe.

- Winnie? Por que não disse nada, Lily? Ela deveria ter entrado na casa!

- Desculpe, sempre me esqueço de que você já a encontrou uma ou duas vezes!

Disparamos desembestados pelo corredor. Monty caminha a largos passos pela cozinha e escancara e porta dos fundos. Ainda sai ópera em alto volume do Mini verde-ervilha e Monty bate com força na janela do motorista. Tia Winnie pula, assustada, mas um sorriso enorme aparece em seu rosto e ela sai o mais rápido que pode do Mini.

- Monty, seu burro velho!

- Winnie, querida, como vai você? - ele ruge de volta.

Meu Deus, parece que estou no meio de uma convenção de deficientes auditivos. Eles não se conhecem muito bem, mas tia Winnie sempre deixa uma forte impressão nas pessoas.

Fico por ali enquanto eles conversam bem alto, num tom bem humorado, fazendo perguntas sobre a saúde um do outro, até que Monty diz:

- Sugeri que Lily viesse ficar conosco por alguns dias no final de semana para resolver esta besteira da caridade. Você vem jantar conosco?

- Adoraria! Desde que não seja porco. Odeio porco.

- Nada de porco, então! Vou dizer à sra. Jones. Que tal quinta-feira?

- Maravilhoso!

- Izzy, por que não vem na noite de quarta-feira? Assim estará bem disposta para se encontrar com o pessoal da associação na manhã de quinta-feira.

- Obrigada, Monty. Isso será ótimo.

* * *

No dia seguinte chego cedo ao escritório. Tenho um monte de coisas para fazer antes de voltar à fazenda no fim de semana. Uma vez que o evento em Hogsmeade envolve muito trabalho, vou passar todos os meus outros eventos para Edgar, exceto a Festa Nórdica do Gelo de Lady Boswell, que ninguém quer assumir, mesmo sob ameaça de morte. Acho que Edgar não vai ficar muito feliz, alguns clientes infernais estão na lista.

Emmeline está fumando e digitando desanimada com um dedo só enquanto tenta ler o Daily Mail.

- Bom-dia! - digo animada. - Algum recado?

- Onde você esteve?

- Hã, em Suffolk.

- Ah.

- Algum recado? - repito.

- Estão na sua mesa.

- Na minha mesa? - pergunto. Da última vez foram encontrados perto da cafeteira.

Ela revira os olhos e resmunga algo sobre Hitler que eu resolvo ignorar.

Vou até o escritório principal. Edgar está conversando animadamente com alguém no canto e agitando o que parece ser um par de calções tiroleses. Ligo o meu computador e me sento. Edgar me viu chegar e vem correndo, ainda com as roupas na mão.

- Lily! O que os suíços comem?

Pisco por um minuto enquanto tento ativar meu cérebro.

- Hã, chocolate Toblerone.

- Que mais? Que mais? - ele insiste.

- Hã, hã. - Pisco, distraída. - Não sei, fondue? Chucrute? Ou isso é alemão? Por quê?

- Estamos lançando um novo queijo suíço e estou tentando juntar ideias para a festa do lançamento. Os convites para os convidados VIP serão entregues em mão por um cantor tirolês. Vamos fazer uma audição mais tarde. - Ele dá uma risadinha e senta-se à minha frente. - Como foram as coisas na fazenda? Ela mudou muito?

- Na verdade, acho que foi por águia abaixo. Ela parece... abandonada. Pessoalmente, penso que James poderia passar um pouco mais tempo cuidando da sua casa, e menos tempo tentando assustar as empresas de outras pessoas. Mas esta é a minha opinião pessoal, é claro. Completamente imparcial.

- Acho que você é uma sortuda por pegar este projeto. Eu morreria para ficar com ele.

- Edgar, é um baile para quinhentas pessoas e eles decidiram que querem um tema circense.

- Ah - diz ele, e não parece mais muito entusiasmado. - Um tema circense? Assim, em cima da hora? Quem foi o doido que pensou nisso?

- Não sei, mas Remus e eu vamos ter muito trabalho.

- Remus vai ajudar você?

- Sim, quero que ele seja meu assistente, caso Moody concorde. - Olho para Edgar, desconfiada. - Por quê?

- Ah, por nada. A propósito, como vai ele?

- Bem. Devo dizer a ele que você perguntou por ele?

Edgar dá um sorrisinho escondido.

- Diga que eu mandei lembranças.

Abro a boca para investigar melhor, mas o telefone toca e eu atendo.

- Querida, estou tão feliz em encontrar você aí! - É minha mãe ligando de Hong Kong. Ela ainda não se adaptou bem às maravilhas da tecnologia moderna que permitem que você fale ao telefone sem que seja necessário gritar como se estivesse conversando com uma tia muito velha e muito surda. Ela pronuncia cuidadosamente as palavras mais importantes e fala muito alto e muito devagar: - Sua recepcionista, qual o nome dela, Clementine? - como diabos ela conseguiu entender Clementine, em vez de Emmeline? Ela não faz nenhuma pausa para ouvir minha resposta e continua em frente. - Ela me disse que você esteve fora a manhã toda. Mas o importante é, e seu pai está fazendo gestos frenéticos com a mão para mim, você sabe quem venceu a corrida das 14h30 no hipódromo de Kempton?

- Hã, não.

Ela coloca a mão sobre o bocal e grita, presumo, para meu pai:

- Querido, ela não sabe, por favor, não insista... está bem, vou perguntar. - Ela volta a falar comigo: - Ele quer saber se você sabe quem ganhou o campeonato de futebol.

- Mãe, não sei nem que times estão competindo, muito menos quem venceu. Não existem jornais ingleses aí?

- Sim. Mas eles sempre chegam atrasados, e nós nos esquecemos de ler, e quando lembramos já embrulhamos as cascas de batatas com eles. - Ela tapa novamente o bocal e fala com meu pai. Esta conversa a três já começa a me irritar. Sempre conversamos assim ao telefone. O único jeito de ter uma conversa decente com a minha mãe é quando meu pai não está em casa. - Não, querido, ela não sabe... Escute, você quer falar com ela?... Bom, então fique quieto. - Ela volta a falar comigo: - E então, querida, como vai você?

Hesito por um momento. Poderia contar sobre o retorno a Hogsmeade, mas esta conversa a três levaria pelo menos uma hora para acabar e eu não sei se sobreviveria a ela. Poderia contar também sobre o rompimento com Amus, mas, como nem contei que estava saindo com ele em primeiro lugar, a ideia parece inútil. Nosso distanciamento ultrapassa os poucos milhares de quilômetros entre nós.

- Absolutamente bem - minto, respondendo à pergunta. - Como vai você?

Falando comigo:

- Um caos. Darth Vole vem jantar.

Falando com meu pai:

- Eu sei que o raio do nome dele não é esse!

- Quem? - pergunto.

Falando comigo:

- Um dignitário chinês local.

Falando com meu pai:

- É claro que vou aprender a falar o nome verdadeiro dele até a noite;

- Comida inglesa ou chinesa? - pergunto, tentando desesperadamente fazer o meu lado da conversa ir para algum lugar.

Falando comigo:

- Chinesa, infelizmente. Eu ainda não aprendi a comer com pauzinhos. Só consegui pegar três grãos de arroz na noite passada e só consegui isso atirando-os para dentro da minha boca.

Falando com meu pai:

- Não, não é Dora, é Lilian.

- Mamãe, me ligue na semana que vem.

- Sim, eu sei, quando seu pai estiver fora.

- Diga que mando beijos.

- Tchau, querida.

Assim que ponho o telefone no gancho, Alastor põe a cabeça para fora da porta e grita, usando o sistema de alto-falantes:

- LILIAN! Venha cá!

Pego meu bloco de anotações e um lápis e vou para o escritório de Moody. Ele fechou novamente a porta. Assim, dou uma batidinha nela e entro. Ele está escrevendo freneticamente no quadro de avisos.

- Você está bem? - pergunto cuidadosamente. - Parece um pouco, hã, tenso. - Ele está com um ar completamente alucinado.

- Não! Somente muito alerta! Duas festas que acabaram tarde e alguns cafés expressos a mais. Como foi ontem? - pergunta.

- Ótimo. - Faço uma descrição breve dos pontos mais importantes do encontro.

- Você consegue mesmo dar conta de todo esse trabalho?

- Estou transferindo a maioria dos meus eventos para Edgar.

- Ó, Deus, Lily, precisa mesmo? Isso vai fazer com que ele fique mais histriônico do que já é. E a Festa Nórdica do Gelo de Lady Boswell?

- Ninguém quis ficar com ela. Você, por acaso, não...

- Não. Eu não. - ele fala bruscamente. - Você precisa dar um jeito de encaixá-la em algum lugar. Parece que você vai ter que passar alguns dias lá em Hogsmeade. Não sei se a verba será suficiente.

- Bom, eles já arrumaram algumas coisas. - Quero voltar a Hogsmeade, não importa o quanto de trabalho está envolvido. - Posso fazer a estimativa de custos agora, se você quiser. Para ter certeza de que o projeto é viável.

- Você pode ser uma perfeccionista obcecada, mas pelo menos suas contas batem.

- Obrigada, eu acho. mas penso que vou precisar de um assistente, Alastor.

- Não dá para ficar sem um?

- É um baile grande e eles disseram que querem um tema circense. E agora teremos que fazer o serviço de catering para quinhentas pessoas, que é algo que não esperávamos. Portanto, acho que podemos arcar com um assistente, não?

- Você vai me amolar até eu concordar, não vai? Vai ficar me azucrinando o tempo todo.

- Vou.

- Muito bem. Você pode ter um assistente - ele responde, emburrado. - Mas lembre-se de que sua cabeça vai para a guilhotina se qualquer coisa der errado.

Sorrio e faço uma anotação mental para ligar para Rem e dizer que ele precisa tirar uns dias de férias.

* * *

Depois das audições para cantores tiroleses, todo mundo insiste em cantarolar todas as conversas em estilo tirolês, e o escritório fica parecendo uma festa de criança de três anos de idade que tomaram suco de laranja demais. No fim do expediente, saio de lá relutantemente e volto para casa.

Em um raro momento de inspiração, consigo localizar minhas chaves enquanto estou no metrô. Rem está na sala, falando ao celular, quando entro em casa. Assim que ele me vê, murmura algo apressadamente para a pessoa do telefone e desliga.

- Olá! - ele diz animado. - Como foi o trabalho?

- Ótimo! Quem estava ao telefone? - pergunto sem demonstrar muito interesse, meus olhos cravados nele. E por que ele estava falando ao celular e não ao telefone fixo?

- Oooh, ninguém. Só, hã, minha mãe. - Ele parece evasivo. A mãe de Remus é uma mulher atarefada, que "faz um monte de trabalho para associações de caridade e outras boas causas". Dou uma olhada disfarçada no meu relógio. Não há como ela já ter voltado de uma das suas reuniões de comitês vespertinas, mas balanço a cabeça.

- Você ainda tem dias de férias vencidas em número suficiente para ser meu assistente?

- Com certeza! Estou muito animado com esse projeto! - diz ele. - Pense só, Lily! Vou ver onde você e Dora cresceram! - Não percebo o porquê

disso ser tão interessante, mas deixo pra lá. - Acho que vou dar meu aviso prévio ao mesmo tempo em que peço minhas férias, ainda não decidi - diz Rem. - Não tenho mais interessa em trabalhar naquela empresa agora. - Quando Amus e eu terminamos, Rem quis pedir demissão, como protesto. Foi uma ideia muito gentil, mas, na minha posição de senhoria, eu seria a primeira a sofrer com a decisão. Quase disse a ele que nunca houve um momento em que ele gostou de trabalhar na empresa de Amus, mas acho que dizer isso seria uma grosseria.

Fico momentaneamente deprimida com essa menção velada a Amus. Voltar a Hogsmeade, seja qual for o significado do local para mim, deve ter tido um efeito benéfico.

- Só espero que James não volte logo. - Mordo o lábio, nervosa.

- Sabe, Lily, provavelmente ele esqueceu de todas essas coisas horrorosas da infância de vocês.

- Ele me ignorou naquela festa!

- E se ele não reconheceu você?

- Ele me reconheceu, sim, senhor - digo emburrada.

- Não se preocupe. Aparentemente ele está envolvido em uma aquisição importante. Tenho lido tudo a respeito no jornal. Ele vai demorar um bocado. - Rem se espreguiça e boceja, com os braços no ar. - Alguma sugestão para acompanhar nossa salada, Lily?

Penso um bocado. Estou sem inspiração.

- Que tal macarrão? Você pode comer o seu sem queijo? - Remus sugere.

Faço ruídos de apreciação adequados. Faltam apenas alguns quilos. Rem se levanta para ir à cozinha.

- Calças novas? - pergunto.

Ele olha para baixo.

- Estas? Comprei há algumas semanas. Venha para a cozinha e me conte tudo sobre Hogsmeade! - Rem vai para a cozinha.

Telefonemas estranhos? Roupas novas? Ele vai ter que me contar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

¹: Filme de Alfred Hitchcock, 1940.

* * *

E, finalmente, Lily chega à Hogsmeade! Espero que gostem, até o próximo capítulo.

_Anne Marie Le Clair: _Oh, sim, o Remus é fantástico! Hahaha, bem, não posso negar que a atitude do Remus é bem comprometedora, mas não posso dar nenhuma dica. Eu também sou uma grande fã de Wolfstar (vem logo depois de Jily, hehe), e estou tentando a todo custo colocar o meu Sirius na história, mas nenhum personagem bate com a personalidade dele e, se eu fosse colocá-lo, gostaria que ficasse perfeito. Sobre a Lily e os Potter, a família é uma graça e todos gostam dela, e a história do James é, com toda a certeza, curiosa, e ele tem razões bem concretas, até.

_Marianafreitas: _Que bom que você gostou, querida. Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic c:

See ya,  
Joules


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Na noite de quarta-feira, levo meu caótico conjunto de pertences pessoais para a estação de Liverpool Street e apanho o primeiro trem para Bury St. Edmunds. Descobri que estou irremediavelmente mal equipada para qualquer tipo de evento rural. Todas as vezes que tia Winnie e eu saímos para dar uma caminhada, simplesmente vestimos qualquer coisa disponível no guarda-roupa. Não são roupas bonitas, mas dão conta do recado, sem falar no evento assustador que causam em vacas, porcos e outros tipos de vida selvagem que encontramos no caminho. Espero que Hogsmeade tenha um sistema parecido em funcionamento, porque não tenho galochas nem qualquer tipo de roupa esportiva.

E descubro que não tenho malas suficientes. Deveria ter pensado antes e pedido algo emprestado a Dora. Remus e eu tivemos que juntar todas as bolsas de viagem que conseguimos encontrar e, ainda assim, não consigo enfiar muita coisa neles. Não tenho a mínima intenção de ser vista perto deste monte de bolsas.

Saio da estação de Bury St. Edmunds e encontro Monty, que está me esperando do lado de fora, dentro de um Land Rover bastante usado em comparação com os impecáveis exemplares urbanos encontrados nas ruas de Londres.

Jogo as bolsas na parte traseira e entro no carro desajeitadamente. Não é fácil entrar no carro usando a apertada saia reta que decidi usar de manhã, só porque é a primeira vez, em três semanas, que entrei dentro dela.

- Oi, Monty! Obrigada por vir me buscar!

- É um prazer, querida! Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Desculpe não ter conseguido vir com um carro mais limpo. Em termos de transportes, as coisas em Hogsmeade funcionam no esquema "quem chegar primeiro leva". - Isto é bom presságio para a situação com as galochas. - Flo pegou meu Jaguar.

- Flo? - pergunto educadamente.

Ele me olha.

- Na verdade, pensando bem, acho que você nunca a conheceu.

- Não, acho que não. Pelo menos não me lembro dela.

- Você não esqueceria de Flo se tivesse a conhecido! Ela é minha irmã! Veio morar conosco quando Elizabeth morreu. Viveu no exterior a maior parte de sua vida. Acho que não nos visitou na época em que viveu em Hogsmeade.

- Não, acho que não. - Depois de uma pequena pausa, pergunto cuidadosamente: - Simon já voltou?

- Hum? Oh, não. Ainda não.

Dou um pequeno suspiro covarde de alívio e começo a fazer a longa lista de perguntas para a organização do baile que preparei para Monty, com respeito ao fornecimento de energia elétrica, quadro de funcionários e outras trivialidades. Durante o resto da viagem para Hogsmeade, Monty explica os seus pontos de vista muito particulares sobre banheiros químicos.

- Prometi que iríamos apanhar Will. Ele está com os veados - diz ele ao virarmos na estrada.

- Legal! - digo quando estaria muito melhor dizendo "Que merda", quando nos lançamos para fora da estrada e disparamos abaixo. Assustada, me dependuro naquela alcinha útil que fica bem em cima da janela da porta do carro, para a qual nunca dera muito valor antes, e seguro nela com todas as minhas forças enquanto pulamos e saltamos quase na vertical, as quatro rodas do carro raramente ficando em contato com o solo ao mesmo tempo. Comparada a ele, tia Winnie é uma motorista domingueira.

Monty parece saber exatamente onde estão todos os maiores buracos do terreno e onde deve bater neles para passar o maior tempo possível com o carro no ar. Uma habilidade admirável em algumas partes do mundo, tenho certeza. Só que gostaria muito de estar usando meu sutiã esportivo. Sinto que estou ofegando de modo pouco atraente, mas não sei se é por causa do exercício aeróbico ou se pela sensação de pânico do tipo eu-vou-morrer.

Finalmente acabamos parando, e já não era sem tempo. Saio cambaleando pela porta do passageiro, fico desequilibrada por um instante e depois apoio as palmas das mãos nas coxas. Espero por um instante para ver se vou ficar enjoada ou não, enquanto consigo convencer meu estômago a sair de dentro das minhas botas. Não é de fato um estado em que uma garota se sinta bem, tampouco um no qual deseja ser vista, penso, enquanto observo um homem bastante atraente vindo em minha direção.

- Meu Deus! - exclama a figura. - É mesmo você, Lily?

- Will? - Quando faço a pergunta, ele já está segurando meus ombros, e não consigo deixar de notar que são duas mãos grandes bronzeadas, e me beija carinhosamente nas duas faces.

Ele parece muito com as fotos de James que vi. Lindo, com traços bem marcados, cílios espessos e longos, cabelos pretos compridos e despenteados. A única diferença é que a personalidade de Will só melhora sua aparência, fazendo dele um candidato em potencial muito mais atraente do que seu irmão.

- É maravilhoso ver você novamente! Como vai Dora? E seus pais?

- Vão bem, todos vão bem - respondo com um largo sorriso, sentindo imediatamente que o mundo é um lugar mais amigável.

- Não pude acreditar quando papai me disse que você estava de volta! E como uma promoter! Acho que nossos piqueniques lhe ensinaram uma coisinha ou duas sobre sanduíches, não? - Ele me dá uma cutucadinha com o cotovelo e eu dou uma gargalhada.

Monty afastou-se para falar com um dos trabalhadores. Will enlaça seu braço no meu e me leva até a cerca que inspecionava quando chegamos.

- Não há dúvidas de que você cresceu bem!

- Obrigada. Você também - respondo enquanto agradeço fervorosamente a Rem por ter me forçado a perder o peso extra. Ainda assim meus saltos altos insistem em afundar na terra o tempo todo. Se eu estivesse mais pesada, eles teriam que amarrar uma corda ao redor da minha cintura e me arrastar do lugar com a tração do Land Rover.

- Estou tão feliz em tê-la aqui! O que você acha? Parece com o que você se lembra? - Ele faz um gesto largo com o braço, indicando o panorama à nossa frente. Que quase me faz perder a respiração. Pastor luxuriantes e ondulantes, em um tom de verde inacreditável, pontilhados com carvalhos antigos, sobem e descem as colinas à minha frente. No ar, sinto o cheiro inconfundível de grama fresca e de verão.

- É exatamente igual ao que me lembro.

- Maravilhoso.

Monty junta-se a nós na cerca.

- Você consegue ver os veados? - pergunta. Ele aponta para um arvoredo ao longe. Vejo vagamente algumas formas.

- Mal consigo vê-los. Há quanto tempo vocês os têm?

- Acabaram de chegar. É o novo empreendimento de James.

- E para que eles, hã, você sabe, são usados? - pergunto inocentemente, pensando em algo parecido com o equivalente campestre de andar de jegue nas dunas.

- Para carne de veado, claro!

- Carne de veado? - Olho para ele, horrorizada. - Eles são abatidos? - Vêm à minha mente imagens de pequenos Bambis marchando para o matadouro. Como a maioria das outras pessoas, estou perfeitamente feliz em comer carne que está em bandejas de isopor, embrulhados em filme transparente eque não parecem em nada como animal que as fornece.

- E de que outro modo eles nos trariam dinheiro?

- Qual a raça deles?

- Manca.

Oh meu Deus! Não bastava assassinar inocentes criaturas saudáveis, o que já é ruim o suficiente, James resolveu matar animais deficientes que nem podem correr e se esconder. Provavelmente eles custam menos ou coisa parecida, penso comigo mesma, carrancuda.

- Manca? - sussurro. - Será que eles também não têm cauda ou somente possuem um olho? Ou só têm três pernas?

O homens também me olhando como se eu fosse deficiente, mas mental.

- Eu disse palanca, Lily. Não manca - Will diz suavemente.

Sinto uma onda de rubor cintilante subindo a partir dos meus pés. os dois caem na gargalhada. Ora, não é tão engraçado, penso comigo mesma enquanto observo os dois apoiados um no outro, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Dou uma risadinha amarela só mesmo para mostrar que sou boa-praça. Santo Deus, eles precisam rir tanto assim?

- Ah, minha querida Lily, você é uma joia rara! Você pensou que havia pequenas rampas espalhadas pelo campos para as cadeiras de rodas delas? - pergunta Will quando faz uma pausa para respirar.

- Nããão - digo de modo pouco convincente, como se o pensamento nunca tivesse passado pela minha cabeça.

- E os cercados deles estão ali. Eu disse C-E-R-C-A-D-O-S, Lily. Onde eles dormem. Não quero que você pense que eles são torturados ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Rá, rá.

- Vamos, vamos voltar para casa. Estou faminto! - Will esfrega as mãos. - Espero que a sra. Jones tenha preparado algo absolutamente maravilhoso para a sua primeira noite aqui, Lily. - Eu não contaria com isso.

Já na casa, Will leva minhas malas para cima enquanto Monty me oferece um enorme copo de vinho e eu faço festinhas em todos os cães. A Sra. Jones está ocupada raspando cenouras na pia, e eu, muito servil, pergunto se posso ajudar e recebo como recompensa uma tigela enorme de vagens para descascar. Monty encosta-se ao fogão, sem parar de falar, e Will volta depois de ter trocado suas roupas sujas por um jeans desbotado e uma camisa passada. Ele está acompanhado por uma senhora que eu imagino ser Flo. Assim que entra no ambiente, ela abre bem os braços, o que, para ser honesta, é um pouco assustador. Ela caminha na minha direção, os braços bem esticados, coloca as mãos nos meus ombros e me beja levemente nas duas faces.

- Lilian, minha querida! Ouvi falar muito a seu respeito e de sua família! Que bom que conheci você! - Ela tem uma voz rouca maravilhosa e um cheiro incrivelmente romântico, onde consigo identificar jasmin e ilangue-ilangue. Ela tem uma quantidade excessiva de cabelos grisalhos macios, presos em um coque enorme, mas com cachos soltos ao redor do rosto. Suas roupas, pequenas quantidades de material flutuante divino, não fariam feio em uma passarela de um desfile de moda parisiense. Em seu pescoço está dependurada uma turquesa enorme e seus punhos e dedos estão repletos de braceletes e anéis. Ela é simplesmente a criatura mais exótica que já conheci e, na minha profissão, tenho a tendência a encontrar pessoas bastantes glamourosas. - Lamento tanto não estar aqui quando você chegou, mas estava caminhando pela fazenda e perdi completamente a noção do tempo. Parei para ver dois besouros acasalando. Absolutamente fascinante. Você já viu besouros acasalando?

- Hã, não, não posso dizer que vi.

- É maravilhoso. Eles fazem uma espécie de dança. Da próxima vez que vir um casal venho buscar você.

- Hã, ótimo!

- Você tem que me chamar de tia Flo, como os meninos. Afinal de contas, é praticamente da família! - A frase traz um largo sorriso de prazer ao meu rosto. Depois de ter acabado com as vagens, o que é bico para mim depois da minha experiência anterior nas cozinhas, peço licença para usar o toalete, mas levo minha bolsa comigo porque só queria mesmo retocar a maquiagem. Tia Flo fez com que eu me sentisse verdadeiramente desleixada.

- Preciso ir ao toalete! - anuncio. - Ainda é...? - Não, Lily, eles mudaram o toalete só por diversão. Sempre quiseram mudar a privada para a biblioteca.

Quando volto, a sra. Jones está servido o _coq au vin _nos pratos enquanto Will põe a mesa, jogando alguns jogos americanos em cima dela, pegando folhas de toalha de papel para usar como guardanapos e despejando um monte de talheres em cima da mesa. Monty olha para mim.

- Você não se importa com a informalidade, não é, Lily? Sei que Elizabeth teria ficado completamente horrorizada!

- Não, está tudo bem! - protesto. - Detestaria que vocês tivessem trabalho só por minha causa! Já é muita gentileza me deixarem ficar aqui. - Eu gosto muito da aconchegante informalidade familiar, não apenas porque é completamente oposto aos ambientes em que circulo diariamente.

Sentamos e, depois de passarmos os legumes e pegarmos os talheres, a conversa indo naturalmente para o baile de caridade.

- Eu preciso dizer que acho tudo muito excitante! - diz tia Flo.

- Mas o que vem depois disso, tia Flo? - observa Will. James vem falando há algum tempo em tornar Hogsmeade mais comercial, mas agora que começamos, onde iremos parar? Ele está falando em colocar rampas de esqui aquático no lago! Até arranjou uma minilancha para isso! O que vai vir a seguir? Um parque de diversões?

- James não faria isso!

- Não esteja certa disso!

- Quando é mesmo que ele vem para casa? - pergunto entre garfadas. O _coq au vin _está absolutamente delicioso, principalmente depois do montão de salada que andei comendo esta semana. Dou um sorriso de apreciação para a Sra. Jones.

- Falamos hoje cedo. Ele está em Chicago - diz Monty. - Vem para casa na semana que vem. Mas não sabe exatamente quando. - A informação tem um curioso efeito desanimador no meu estado de espírito. É como se eu quisesse ter a família só para mim por mais tempo, e agora ele vai voltar para casa e estragar tudo. - Essa apropriação forçada, ou melhor, essa aquisição hostil está tomando muito tempo dele.

- Ela foi anunciada na semana passada, não foi? - digo com um ar inconfundível, tipo oh-claro-que-eu-também-leio-os-jornais. Na verdade, pedi a Emmeline que fizesse um resumo antes de sair do escritório para que minha ignorância não aparecesse em letras garrafais. - Uma fábrica.

- É por isso que ele está nos Estados Unidos. Está tentando convencer alguns dos acionistas da empresa a venderem as ações - explica Monty. - É uma aquisição hostil.

- E o que isso significa, exatamente?

- Bom, não sou nenhum perito. Mas, pelo que James me contou, é quando uma empresa assume o controle de outra contra sua vontade.

- Pode-se fazer isso? Assumir o controle de uma sem a vontade da diretoria? - Isso parece ser algo bem típico de James. Também ser um brutamontes empresarial.

- Se você possuir a maioria das ações da empresa, pode fazer o que quiser. Não sou um homem de negócios como James, mas soube que a empresa dele tem comprado ações dessa outra empresa na Bolsa de Valores. Assim que chegam a uma certa percentagem de ações, precisam informar a intenção de iniciar uma aquisição hostil, daí as recentes matérias na imprensa. Agora ele está contactando as pessoas que já possuem ações da empresa e está se oferecendo para comprá-las por um preço maior do que elas conseguiriam no mercado.

- Essas pessoas vão vender as suas ações para James?

- Ah, não! Elas não precisam vender, mas a empresa que ele está tentando comprar está com problemas financeiros. Eles lançaram o sexto comunicado de lucros abaixo do esperado, o que justifica o preço das ações estar caindo. A longo prazo a empresa deve falir e, quando isso acontecer, os acionistas não receberão nada pelas suas ações. Ou seja, provavelmente o melhor que podem fazer é venderem agora para James. - Monty encolhe os ombros.

- Mas por que James deseja essa empresa se ela está em dificuldades?

- Porque ele sabe como fazê-la dar lucro novamente. Acho que ele oferece aos acionistas uma quantia baseada nos lucros futuros da empresa. É claro que ele precisa fazer enormes alterações. Para começar, despedir todos os diretores e a gerência. Mas assim que a empresa começa novamente a dar lucro, o preço das ações subirá e James começará a vender gradualmente as suas ações por um preço maior do que gastou para comprá-las. Não é um empreendimento pequeno. A empresa de James tem enormes quantias de financiamentos bancários e uma grande equipe de consultores a quem pagam somas de, provavelmente, milhões de libras.

- Milhões? - repito, incrédula. Será que aquelas pessoas cheias de truques da União Européia mudaram nossa moeda para libras de um dia para o outro?

- Ele está prestes a ganhar montes de dinheiro com esse negócio, É o maior de todos. Mas é muito arriscado. - Monty bebe um gole de vinho.

- Tive que pedir ao Daniel para que feche os portões todas as noites - diz Will.

- A mídia começou a xeretar ao redor da casa. Eles chegaram a mencionar a sra. Jones na última matéria que saiu a respeito!

- Foi a última vez que falei com a imprensa - diz, carrancuda, a sra. Jones. Eu me encolho, involuntariamente. Sinto muita pena deles. - Eu só disse que não sabia quando James voltaria para casa.

- Lily, quando ele chegar na semana que vem, não faça perguntas! - diz tia Flo, obviamente entediada. - Conte mais sobre o baile! Nós podemos ir? Ouvi dizer que o tema é circo!

Demos muitas risadas durante o correr da noite. Até mesmo a sra. Jones levantava, de vez em quando, os cantos da boca. O vinho corre solto e uma tábua de queijos aparece. Will e Monty estão em excelente forma.

Naquela noite, uma vez que não existe iluminação de rua para perturbar meu sono, deixo as cortinas das janelas deliberadamente abertas, subo na minha enorme cama e puxo as cobertas para baixo de meu queixo. Observo os gigantescos carvalhos balançando suavemente ao longe e ouço o alegre som das corujas piando. Sinto-me feliz novamente, depois de um mês absolutamente horrível. Aninho-me na cama e fecho os olhos, feliz em saber que não vou acordar no meio da poeira e poluição da cidade, mas sim em meio ao verde deste paraíso inglês. E James não vai voltar já para casa para estragar tudo.

* * *

Resolvi postar um logo depois do outro, 1) porque eu vou viajar no dia 25 e quero adiantar a história um pouco e 2) eu vou para uma festa hoje. É a primeira em que eu vou em muito tempo (minha vida social anda péssima) e eu estou terrivelmente ansiosa - nada melhor que atualizar sua fanfic para acalmar os nervos. Sobre o capítulo em si, eu acho o Will uma graça! Eu tentei mesmo achar um jeito de colocar um personagem de Harry Potter em seu lugar, mas já que o James não tem canonicamente nenhum irmão, e nenhum personagem entrava no perfil, resolvi deixar como Will mesmo, que é como está na história original. Não, eu não poderia colocar o Sirius porque o Will e o James não são exatamente os irmãos mais unidos do mundo, e o Will tem, digamos, um clima com a Lily. É isso aí.

Pelo amor de Merlin, comentem, favoritem, façam o que quiserem, mas deem um sinal de vida;  
Julia


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

No dia seguinte, acordo às seis da manhã, ouvindo a voz de Monty, que, andando para cima e para baixo, obviamente querendo que todos também andem para cima e para baixo com ele. Tinha me esquecido desta mania dele. Você deve estar imaginando como um homem consegue acordar uma casa inteira, principalmente uma casa tão grande como esta. Bom, é muito simples: em primeiro lugar, bata todas as portas, independentemente de estar passando por elas ou não. Depois, ligue todos os aparelhos de rádio e TV da casa e cante junto com eles em voz alta. Até cante rap se for preciso, mas nem sempre afinado ou no ritmo. E se quiser mesmo encher todo mundo, leve seu rádio portátil para fora de casa e comece a ensinar novos truques aos cães no gramado, bem debaixo da janela de todos.

Depois de vinte minutos, decido que não aguento mais, saio da cama cambaleando e com os olhos ainda embaçados. Quase sempre durmo com uma camiseta - por mais que deseje ser uma mulher que usa lindas camisolas vaporosas, acabo sempre acordando com elas enroladas ao redor de vários membros do meu corpo e prestes a cortar a minha circulação sanguínea. Pego a primeira coisa que veho na minha frente para cobrir minhas partes inferiores, neste caso a saia reta cinza que usava ontem, e saio escada abaixo em busca de uma reconfortante xícara de chá.

- Bom-dia, Lily! - saúda Will, impecável, que, obviamente, já está de pé há horas. Consigo interromper meu bocejo a meio e abro um pouco mais os olhos. Não esperava encontrar mais ninguém acordado.

- Bom-dia - resmungo, envergonhada com o meu aparente gosto eclético em roupas de dormir. Minha camiseta tem estampado o slogan "Promoters passam a noite toda fazendo aquilo", encomendado por Moody para a nossa festa de Natal, o que não é bem a impressão que eu gostaria de causar em Will.

- Acabei de fazer café, quer um pouco? - Ele caminha em direção à cozinha, e eu saio tropeçando atrás dele. Sou imediatamente atacada por dúzias de cães que quase me derrubam, mas consigo me segurar na mesa da cozinha, puxar uma cadeira e despencar sentada nela.

- Por que levantou tão cedo? - pergunto.

- Estamos com poucos funcionários. James está sempre reclamando sobre os salários, de modo que estou fazendo hora extra. Quer dar uma volta esta noite?

- Adoraria! - exclamo toda contente. Ele vira de costas enquanto enche a cafeteira, e eu aproveito a oportunidade para pentear o cabelo com os dedos e limpar o excesso de rímel que sei que está acumulado debaixo da pálpebra.

Ele põe a cafeteira na mesa junto com duas canecas. Faço uma cara feia quando percebo que não estamos usando porta-copos. A Sra. Jones vai matar os dois ou só ele?

- Papai acordou você? - ele pergunta enquanto pega o leite na geladeira.

- Não, eu já estava acordada.

- Ele acordou você, não foi?

- Sim. - Continuo a ouvir Monty cantarolando desafinado lá fora. Ponho café na caneca. - Monty disse que você esteve fora, viajando.

- Sim, logo depois que saí de Cirencester.

- Cirencester?

- A faculdade de agronomia. Sempre quis ser fazendeiro. Sou bom com as mãos, sabe? - Ele dá um sorrisinho malicioso e levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Puxa vida, são seis e meia da manhã e eu nem me olhei no espelho ou escovei os dentes. É assim que as pessoas fazem no campo? Olho para minha caneca de café e brinco com a asa, em vez de entrar no jogo.

- Você foi para a universidade, Lily? - pergunta Will.

- Hã, sim. Fui para Nottingham, mas não saí viajando depois disso. Acho que já havia preenchido minha cota de viagens.

- Sim... Escute, tenho que alimentar os veados. Por que não veste algo mais adequado e vem comigo para continuarmos conversando? Apesar de gostar muito da sua camiseta, você vai precisar de uma coisa mais quente. Voltaremos por volta das oito.

Hesito por um momento e concordo.

Volto dez minutos depois, usando calças de tecido grosso em estilo militar e com muitos bolsos, tênis de lona e um suéter. Will tira um par de galochas do guarda-roupa, pega um molho de chaves na mesinha e saímos de encontro ao ar fresco da manhã. Vamos colocando um ao outro a par de tudo o que aconteceu em nossas vidas desde que perdemos contato, enquanto molhamos feno e medimos cereais. Nunca me dei muito bem com Will quando era criança, mas ele sempre foi brincalhão e charmoso. Era sempre ele quem aparecia com ideias absolutamente perigosas e quem ia adiante com elas. E eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser tão boa companhia.

Fiel à sua promessa, Will me deixa nos fundos da casa às oito e cinco e diz que nos veremos no jantar. Entro na cozinha pela porta dos fundos, fedendo como um gambá. Uma voz aguda me saúda:

- Olá! Você está cheirando um pouco mal. - Não é a saudação mais tradicional de todas, mas deve estar correta, devido às circunstâncias.

Um menininho ruivo, vestido com um uniforme de escoteiro lobinho, está sentado à mesa bebendo calmamente um copo de leite e comendo cereais. Não estamos falando de um cabelo ruivo-acastanhado, mas sim de um tom laranja fluorescente.

- Olá! - respondo. - Quem é você?

- Sou Harry.

Eu esperava mais detalhes além desse, mas me contento com pouco.

- Sou Lily.

- A promoter - ele arremata. É óbvio que ele foi bem informado. - Você se cortou. - Olho para minha mão, enrolada por um lenço branco de Will (um verdadeiro cavalheiro, nada de pedaços de toalhas de papel de cozinha com ele). Eu a cortei enquanto tentava exibir minhas habilidades atléticas ao pular uma cerca. Foi um corte pequeno, mas não parava de sangrar.

- Foi. Cortei no arame farpado.

- Quer que eu limpe o corte para você? Todas as minhas medalhas são por primeiros socorros.

- Hã, não mesmo, é...

- Um curativo?

- Não, está tudo bem, hã...

- Sutura?

- Meu Deus, não!

- E se eu fizer uma tala?

- Não, na verdade, está...

- Chupá-lo?

- Chupá-lo?- repito.

- Importantíssimo para mordidas de cobra.

- Você lida com muitas mordidas de cobra na tropa de escoteiros de Hogsmeade? - pergunto, pensando que esta é a hora certa para descobrir algo sobre uma eventual população de cobras na propriedade.

- Desde que Neville Longbottom sentou-se em uma víbora em uma visita ao Castelo de Warwick, mordidas de cobra estão na minha lista.

- Coitado do Neville.

- Coitado mesmo, a bunda dele inchou um bocado. Ficou quase do tamanho de... de... - Harry olha freneticamente pela cozinha, até que seus olhos encontram um objeto adequado -... bom, quase do tamanho da sua. - Ele olha para mim muito sério, olhos esbugalhados, seguro de ter ilustrado bem sua informação.

- Não diga. Fico surpresa com o fato dele não ter morrido, então - comento aborrecida.

- Eu também - diz Harry, bebendo o leite, sem perceber nenhuma das suas gafes. Meu Deus, com este jeito para a conversa até me admiro que os biscoitos de chocolate não estejam fazendo fila para serem consumidos por este sedutor de língua doce. A Sra. Jones entra então na cozinha.

- Espero que Harry não a esteja incomodando - ela diz petulante, lábios apertados. E começa a pegar escovas e baldes debaixo da pia.

- Não, não. De jeito nenhum. Ele é...?

- Meu filho. Sim. - Tudo fica claro agora. É óbvio que Harry herdou as maravilhosas maneiras da mãe dele. Espero que o pai tenha contribuído geneticamente com mais alguma coisa além do cabelo ruivo. Mas, pensando bem, não vi nenhum indício de um pai por perto desde que cheguei. Mas não tenho nenhuma chance para perguntar mais coisas, porque a Senhora Jones deixa bem claro que não está ali para jogar conversa fora. Ela enche um balde com água quente enquanto Harry termina de beber seu leite.

- Férias da escola, não é, Harry? - pergunto.

Ele acena que sim, todo feliz.

- Na semana que vem começa o mês de arrecadação de fundos para os escoteiros. Quero passar na frente de Draco Malfoy. Ele ganhou mais de cinquenta libras no ano passado. Você tem algum trabalhinho para mim?

- Claro que sim, tenho certeza de que posso achar algo.

- Você não deve atrapalhar a sra. Evans, Harry - interrompe a mãe, que nesse meio-tempo começou a esfregar o chão da cozinha.

- Não é nenhum problema mesmo. Ele não vai me atrapalhar e, por favor, me chame de Lily.

- OK, Lily - ela concorda, séria.

- Vocês dois vivem na casa? - pergunto como não quer nada.

- Mamãe e eu moramos na ala leste. Mas quase nunca estamos lá, sempre comemos aqui com Monty, Flo e Will. E...

- Já chega, Harry. - Droga, justo quando estava ficando interessante. Então o pai dele não anda por aqui. Infelizmente não tenho mais perguntas que possa fazer sem invadir a privacidade dela.

- Vou mudar de roupa - digo para o ar e começo a andar em direção às escadarias traseiras. A Sra. Jones me dá uma encarada feia enquanto eu tento não pisar nos pedaços do chão já lavados. Ando nas pontas dos pés e dou saltinhos que não ajudam em nada, mas pelo menos mostram que estou tentando. - Ops, desculpe... ooh... hã... desculpe - gaguejo, até que me lembro de pedir, no meio do caminho, se poderia usar as escadas do outro lado da cozinha.

- Bom você já está no meio do caminho, não é? - ela diz sarcasticamente quando eu paro e olho para ela, incerta.

Tenho de admitir que ela tem razão, mas não gosto da maneira como murmura amargamente:

- E usando galochas.

- Sim. Tem toda a razão. Desculpe. - Dou uma corrida até a escadaria nos fundos, sento no primeiro degrau e luto para retirar as galochas que parecem estar grudadas nos meus pés. Fico tentada a perguntar a Harry se ele tem alguma medalha de remoção de galochas, mas elas saem de repente e eu escapo agradecida. Na segurança do meu quarto, tomo um banho rápido e visto algo um pouco mais profissional: uma saia preta e um top vermelho. Ponho um pouco de maquiagem, que é mais complicado do que parece com um dedo machucado, junto alguns documentos e saio novamente em disparada para a cozinha.

No térreo, tia Flo e Monty juntara-mse a Harry e à Sra. Jones na mesa do café-da-manhã. Monty segura o jornal matutino à sua frente. Aparentemente, foi direto para a página do obituário, porque exclama repentinamente:

- Meu Deus, Flo! Josephine Bradshaw morreu!

- Jo Bradshaw? Morta? Tem certeza?

- Espero que sim. Eles a enterraram.

- Bom-dia! - tia Flo me cumprimenta. Monty abaixa o jornal.

- Lily! Bom-dia para você! Dormiu bem, querida? Não sentiu frio? Precisa de um cachorro extra?

Respondo que fiquei bem quentinha.

- Bom, se precisar, o Moony é uma maravilhosa bolsa de água quente.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- E o que você vai fazer hoje, Lily? Trabalhar no planejamento do baile?

Uma bufada de desdém sai do lado da pia. Todos olhamos. A Sra. Jones está virada de costas para nós, lavando pratos inocentemente. Olho para trás.

- Bem, Monty e eu temos uma reunião com os representantes da associação de caridade - respondo.

- Isso é tão, tão excitante! - Flo diz, extasiada. Mais uma rufada de desdém sai da sra. Jones. Isso é mesmo chato.

- Lily, torrada ou cereal? - oferece Monty. Dou outra olhada para a pia. Mais algum ruído nasal a acrescentar? Pego o cereal.

Às nove horas em ponto chegam as duas representantes da associação de caridade. Monty e eu esperamos por elas na sala de visitas, uma sala linda e elegante, decorada em tons de amarelo-claro e um tom delicado de azul esfumaçado. Como em quase todas as outras salas, uma lareira enorme domina uma das paredes. A sala é tão grande que há vários conjuntos de sofás e mesas. Em uma das extremidades da sala, portas-balcão enormes abrem-se para os gramados. Nunca tivemos permissão para entrar aqui quando éramos crianças, porque o ambiente está repleto de porcelanas frágeis e mesinhas delicadas que parecem equilibrar-se precariamente em uma perna só. Alguém teve a delicadeza de colocar um vaso cheio de rosas do jardim na mesinha de centro na frente da lareira.

Nós dois nos levantamos quando as representantes da associação de caridade entram acompanhadas pela Sra. Jones. Observo, ansiosa, enquanto ela sai da sala, para ver se ela se lembra de fazer um comentário inadequado, dar uma fungadela ou mesmo tascar um peteleco na cabeça das convidadas. Felizmente ela sai sem nenhum incidente. As apresentações são feitas - as senhoras chamam-se Rose e Mary - e todos sentamos. Não tive muito tempo para me preparar para esta reunião mas consegui esboçar alguns cardápios. Também não tive a oportunidade de inventar ideias para o tema circense, mas isso será mais fácil quando souber o que nossos clientes realmente querem.

- Manda bala, Lily - diz Monty. - Você sabe o que perguntar.

- Eu sei tudo está em cima da hora, Lilian - diz Rose, numa golfada, antes que eu consiga abrir a boca -, mas esperamos que a maioria de nossas ideias ainda possa ser realizada.

Eu também espero que sim - digo suavemente. Rose e Mary representam uma grande associação de caridade com a qual nunca trabalhei antes, e sei que se cuidar delas direitinho poderei ter chances de agarrar a conta permanentemente.

- Infelizmente o promoter que tínhamos estava vinculado ao local anterior do evento - continua Rose. - Ficamos imensamente felizes com o fato de Monty conhecer você, senão não saberíamos o que fazer. Esta fazenda foi um salva-vidas.

- Mas o que aconteceu com o outro lugar, se é que posso perguntar? Por que cancelaram?

- Houve um pequeno incêndio nas cozinhas. Felizmente ninguém ficou ferido, mas eles precisaram substituir os equipamentos danificados e acharam que não estaria tudo pronto para o dia do baile. Levando em consideração a quantidade de pessoas envolvidas, pensaram que seria mais sensato se procurássemos outro lugar.

- Monty me disse que são quinhentos convidados. É um total confirmado?

- Vendemos pouco mais de quinhentos ingressos a maioria rara, empresas - diz Mary. - O total vai chegar provavelmente, a quinhentos e cinquenta no dia do evento.

- Alguma ideia sobre a comida a ser servida? Eu organizei alguns cardápios para vocês darem uma olhada. - Procuro meu bloco de anotações. Passamos uns vinte minutos analisando os cardápios, incluindo um animado debate iniciado por Monty sobre os vegetarianos e os alérgicos a nozes.

- Vamos falar do tema circense? - acabo por perguntar. - Porque isso pode afetar algumas das outras decisões.

- Bom, a empresa de toldos que contratamos vai providenciar uma grande tenda de circo! - diz Rose animadamente. - E nós já temos alguns malabaristas e outros artistas contratados. Vou passar os nomes e números de telefones deles para vocês.

- Obrigada. Vocês querem alguma disposição especial para a tenda? Quem sabe com um picadeiro no meio para os artistas e as mesas espalhadas ao redor?

- Isso seria maravilhoso! - suspira Mary. Muito bem, Lily. Já não bastava o trabalhão que você já tem nas mãos, ainda vai ter que se virar com picadeiro e companhia. Falta pouco para você se oferecer para ficar no lugar da foca amestrada.

- E podemos ter um apresentador vestido como um mestre-de-cerimônias, com cartola e casaca vermelha? - Isso, vai arranjando encrenca, Lily.

- E botas de verniz preto brilhante? - diz Rose com um guinchinho excitado. Monty olha para ela, preocupado.

- Eu continuo numa onda de inspiração infeliz.

- E que tal algumas lanterninhas? Elas poderiam andar pelas mesas, dando saquinhos de pipoca e picolés para as pessoas depois do jantar. Quem sabe uma máquina de algodão-doce?

- Há anos não como algodão-doce!

- Vou precisar da lista de artistas já contratados o mais depressa possível. Podemos acrescentar um pouco à ideia: um mágico que vai de mesa ou quem sabe um caricaturista? Vocês sabem qual a faixa etária dos convidados?

- Vou perguntar para a pessoa encarregada da venda dos bilhetes? - Rose faz uma anotação no seu bolso.

- Isso. Agora vamos ver os aperitivos?

- Queremos algo divertido!

- Com certeza! Há milhares de coisas que podemos fazer! Que tal garrafas de champanhe em miniatura com canudinhos? Ou um bar de coquetéis? Vou fazer um resumo de ideias.

- Obrigada! Tudo parece simplesmente esplêndido!

Continuamos falando de decorações de mesa, disposição dos convidados nas mesas, louças e talheres, preparação de bebidas, chapelaria, banheiros químicos e uma centena de outros detalhes que são fundamentais para um evento deste tamanho. Vou com toda certeza ter uma carga de trabalhos, e por momentos penso se Rem e eu vamos dar conta do recado. Depois de agendarmos uma nova reunião para a semana que vem, Monty acompanha as duas animadas senhoras até a saída. Apesar de minhas preocupações com os recursos, não consigo resistir à tentação de fazer com que cada evento seja o melhor possível.

Em três semanas, este gramado vai estar enfeitado com uma tenda de circo suficientemente grande para abrigar quinhentas pessoas. O último evento desde tamanho que eu fiz levou um ano de planejamento, e ainda recebo um cartão de parabéns da mãe do cliente no meu aniversário. Mordo o lábio, preocupada.

- Parece que vai ser um trabalhão danado, Lily! Você dá conta? - Monty interrompe meus pensamentos preocupantes.

- Bom, Remus vai me ajudar. Ele é meu assistente - explico. Monty nota meu ar desanimado e dá umas palmadinhas no meu joelho.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, todos nós vamos ajudar! Sei que estamos pedindo muito de você. Eu contrataria mais ajudantes para você, mas o problema é que estamos precisando do dinheiro que a associação de caridade vai nos dar para usar na fazenda.

- Precisa? - pergunto um pouco alarmada.

- James dá pouco dinheiro para a manutenção da casa e a Sra. Jones precisa de novos equipamentos de cozinha, a geladeira está praticamente caindo aos pedaços! E espero que James nos deixar usar o dinheiro para este tipo de coisas. - Ele parece tremendamente sem graça. - Eu nunca contaria uma coisa dessas para um desconhecido, mas você sempre foi íntima da família, Lily. É por isso que fiquei tão aliviado quando você veio nos ajudar... - Ele não termina a frase e fica olhando distraidamente para os seus sapatos gastos, mas bem engraxados. Sinto raiva de James por permitir que um pai tão doce fique tão aflito.

- Não se preocupe - digo com firmeza, e fico mais resoluta sobre o projeto. - Vamos dar conta. Aconteça o que acontecer.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Passo o resto do dia trabalhando na biblioteca, tentando dar um pouco de consistência ao esqueleto do baile. Lá pelas seis da tarde lembro, toda feliz, que Will quer me levar para dar um passeio pela fazenda e que tia Winnie vem jantar conosco. Desligo o laptop e vou correndo mudar de roupa. No saguão de entrada, paro para olhar a parede acima da lareira por um minuto. Alguma coisa está realmente me incomodando e não sei bem o que é.

Sinto uma sensação estranha por trabalhar em uma casa que teve uma importância tão grande na minha infância. Vivo encontrando armários onde me escondia e salas onde brincava. O mais estranho de tudo é que a maioria dos ambientes está exatamente igual ao que era há mais de quinze anos. Posso estar com a mente ocupada com a disposição dos convidados nas mesas e com os artistas e descubro, de repente, um buraco na parede feito por James jogando etiquete aos dez anos de idade. Ou descubro uma placa de vidro substituída em uma das portas e me lembro de como tínhamos certeza de que se corrêssemos com velocidade suficiente na direção da porta seríamos transportados para um mundo de contos de fadas. Tudo parece um pouco diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo está tudo igual. É muito confuso.

Já no andar de cima, ando calmamente pelo corredor e fico chapinhando na banheira por um tempo, enquanto faço uma lista mental de coisas a fazer. Depois visto um par de calças de linho, um conjunto de malha com decote em V e cardigã bordado retoco rapidamente a maquiagem, me encho de perfume e desço.

Espio cautelosamente pela porta da cozinha para ver se a Senhora Jones está por ali, mas um dos cães me segue, late e corre para dentro da cozinha anunciando nossa chegada. Felizmente a Sra. J. não está. Deve estar no quarto dela, enfiando alfinetes num bonequinho de pano com a minha cara. Há um cheiro delicioso no ar, que eu espero que seja o nosso jantar e não o dos cães - tenho a impressão de que eles comem melhor do que nós.

Harry e Will estão sentados à mesa jogando o que parece ser uma partida violenta de Pega-Varetas. Harry me informa que eles estão jogando Pega-Varetas Rápido, ou seja, em vez de pensar e puxar com cuidado, você tem cinco segundos para puxar uma vareta. Atirar descuidadosamente para o chão as varetas apanhadas também parece fazer parte do jogo. Os cães estão escondidos como podem - encostando-se contra os armários, atrás da fileira de galochas, empilhados debaixo da mesa.

- Aah, aí está você, Lily - diz Will. - Só vou acabar de dar uma surra no Harry e vamos sair. A propósito, acho que você vai precisar de galochas.

- Não há pressa - respondo. Vou para o quartinho de serviço e pego o par de galochas que usei quando fomos alimentar os veados. Coloco-as enquanto Will, visivelmente, deixa Harry ganhar. Ele se levanta da mesa, enfia a mão no bolso do jeans e dá uma moeda para Harry, que fica muito feliz.

- Aqui está, conforme combinado, uma libra para o mês de arrecadação de fundos. Você é bom para fazer negócios.

Harry abre um grande sorriso para nós dois.

- Pronta para sair, Lily?

Damos boa-noite a Harry e vamos em direção à porta dos fundos.

- Seu pai convidou minha tia Winnie para o jantar portanto temos que estar de volta lá pelas oito - lembro.

- Sem problemas - diz Will despreocupadamente.

- Você não aprendeu a dirigir com o mesmo instrutor que Monty, aprendeu? - Rolamos calmamente aos saltos por uma estrada de terra.

Will olha para mim e sorri.

- Não! Ele é um pavor na direção, não é? Olhe, ali está a velha serraria. Hogsmeade costumava manipular sua própria madeira.

- E o que fazem agora?

- A Comissão Florestal faz o trabalho por nós e vendemos o produto final. Cerca de metade da área da propriedade é formada por bosques.

- E a outra metade?

- Arrendamos a maior parte para fazendeiros locais. E o que sobra nós mesmos cultivamos.

- Você gosta de administrar Hogsmeade?

- Gostaria que fosse realmente minha.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- James é dono de tudo.

- Tudo? Isso não parece muito justo.

- Sim, tudo. O primogênito herda tudo. - Há um nítido tom de amargura na voz dele e eu não o culpo por isso. Ele me olha e encolhe os ombros. Chegamos ao final da estrada de terra, passamos por um portão de madeira e entramos em uma estrada asfaltada. Will aponta para outra direção e diz: - Temos cerca de dez casas ali. Infelizmente alguns dos inquilinos mudam amanhã, e é por isso que não vou chegar mais perto, para evitar que joguem tomates podres ou outra coisa na gente. James os despejou na semana passada.

- Por quê?

- Disse que o aluguel que pagavam não era suficientemente alto. Estas famílias viveram felizes por aqui por sete anos, até agora.

- Puxa, esse decisão parece dura.

- Conheço?

- Ele fez você passar uns maus bocados quando éramos crianças, não foi? - Ele me olha.

Encolho os ombros e finjo que não me lembro muito bem.

- Talvez.

Viramos à direita na estrada asfaltada, depois à esquerda, e paramos em frente a outro portão de madeira. Saio toda entusiasmada do carro para abrir o portão, ansiosa para mostrar como uma garota urbana pode se virar no campo, mas estou tão ocupada tentando impressionar Will que não olho para o chão e aterrisso bem no meio de um monte de cocô de vaca.

- Argh, que nojo! Tem cocô de vaca nas minhas galochas! - choramingo.

Will inclina-se na minha direção e sorri.

- Desculpe, Lily! As vacas vêm até aqui para pastar! Me esqueci de avisar! Mas não se preocupe, todo muito cheira a bosta no campo!

O cheiro de bosta de vaca luta pela supremacia contra o meu sofisticado perfume urbano e, depois de um breve combate, vence com facilidade. Repreendo a mim mesma. Por que o campo tem que cheirar tão mal?

Luto por alguns minutos com o portão - você precisa ser formado em astrofísica para entender o complicado fator plutoniano das fechaduras. Will acaba vindo me ajudar e abre o portão com um simples piparote dos dedos. Continuamos o passeio.

- O que aconteceu com todos os cavalos? Minha mãe costumava guardar os dela aqui - pergunto, pensando nos estábulos vazios.

- Sim eu me lembro. Tivemos que nos livrar deles. A manutenção deles é muito cara. James é avarento e controla a carteira agora. - Mas não é suficientemente avarento para negar-se o enorme BMW estacionado no pátio, que ninguém parece dirigir apesar da regra de que quem chegar primeiro leva. É surpreendente como as pessoas mais ricas sempre acabam sendo as mais mesquinhas.

- Que pena.

- Sinto falta deles. Esta é a parte das terras que arrendamos, até aquele campo lá embaixo. - Ele aponta em direção ao horizonte.

- James começou a trabalhar aqui logo depois da escola?

- Não, ele foi para a universidade.

- Qual?

- Cambridge. Mas largou os estudos no segundo ano.

- Por quê?

- Foi quando mamãe morreu. Papai simplesmente entregou toda a propriedade a James, pois não conseguiria mais cuidar dela sem a ajuda de mamãe. Ele queria que James tirasse o diploma, mas James decidiu não esperar por ele. Simplesmente fez as malas e voltou para casa. Acho que ele estava ansioso para começar a trabalhar aqui, mas logo depois entrou para o mundo dos negócios. Agora Hogsmeade o aborrece.

Olho o lindo panorama campestre ao meu redor, o pequeno vilarejo no alto da colina, os tons suaves de verde da floresta banhada pelo pôr-do-sol e penso como é que alguém normal pode se chatear com isso.

- Depois que voltei de minhas viagens, James decidiu que afinal precisava de um administrador para a fazenda, e aceitei o trabalho. Mas, ainda assim, um dia gostaria de ter a minha própria fazenda.

- Você não pode ter uma parte da fazenda?

- Talvez como arrendatário. - Ele suspira. - Eles nunca dividiram Hogsmeade. Não é justo, mas é sensato. A fazenda precisa permanecer inteira para manter seu valor.

- Você está sendo muito pragmático.

- Os filhos número dois precisam ser pragmáticos.

Chegamos ao vilarejo. Will estaciona e sai do carro. Eu saio atrás dele. Passeamos pelo jardinzinho e Will acena para algumas pessoas, enquanto eu tento, sutilmente, limpar minhas galochas do cocô de vaca.

- Os habitantes do vilarejo são muito unidos? - pergunto.

- Não muito. Eles se esforçam, mas a fazenda que era o que lhes dava trabalho, não faz mais isso. As pessoas precisam mudar para encontrar mais trabalho, e as coisas estão ficando mais difíceis para Hogsmeade.

Sentamos no banco debaixo da cerejeira em flor.

- Precisamos sair novamente, Lily - Will diz, pensativo.

- Sim, foi um passeio adorável - digo com sinceridade. - Muito relaxante.

- Eu costumo andar pela fazenda quase todas as noites. Visito os moradores, esse tipo de coisa.

- James não deveria fazer isso?

- Eu sou o administrador e isso é mesmo parte do meu trabalho. Mamãe costumava fazer isso quando estava viva, mas acho que ela considerava isso mais como uma obrigação do que eu. Veja, Lily! - exclama Will de repente, e antes que eu consiga dizer algo, ele diz: - Estamos sentados sob a árvore dos casamentos! Agora você tem que se casar comigo!

Quando voltamos, fico aliviada em ver que tia Winnie ainda não chegou. Acho que seria maldade de minha parte deixá-la à mercê da família Potter quando ela realmente não conhece ninguém muito bem, e não que tire conclusões precipitadas sobre o meu passeio com Will. Se bem que acho que isso será inevitável, assim que ela colocar os olhos neste homem lindo.

Monty e Flo estão bebendo gim-tônica animadamente, descascando legumes e matraqueando que nem dois papagaios. Acho que Harry já foi para a cama. Eles nos olham quando entramos.

- Fizeram bom passeio? - pergunta tia Flo.

- Adorável! - respondo.

- Sirva-se de um drinque, Lily querida! Há vinho na geladeira ou gim no armário, se preferir.

Tiro as galochas e vou correndo lavar as mãos. Depois coloco vinho em dois copos grandes, para mim e para Will, e tiro dois porta-copos da gaveta, recebendo um olhar de quase aprovação da Sra. Jones.

Uma batida forte na porta anuncia a chegada de tia Winnie que entra na cozinha em seguida e enche o ambiente com sua poderosa presença. Até a Sra. Jones parece impressionada, e eu quase saio correndo de onde estou para ficar ao lado da minha parente mais querida, com um sorriso de sim-ela-é-mesmo-impressionante. Em vez disso, beijo tia Winnie no rosto e faço apresentações rápidas. Ela aperta a mão de todos os demais. Tia Flo e tia Winnie lado a lado são uma visão hilariante. Tia Winnie está usando uma blusa de algodão, uma saia de tweed com meias-calças grossas verde-claro e pesados sapatos sem salto. Tia Flo veste um vestido de chiffon estampado, cheio de babados, não usa meias-calças e usa sandálias com predarias. Enquanto uma cumprimenta a outra, Monty se inclina na minha direção e murmura:

- Acha que devemos dizer a Flo que ela ainda está usando seu roupão?

Dou uma gargalhada com a descrição que Monty fez do extremamente sofisticado cardigã de lã comprido que Flo está usando sobre o vestido.

- Acho que é um cardigã, Monty - sussurro de volta.

- Um cardigã? Tem certeza? Que extraordinário. - Ele vai pegar um copo de vinho para tia Winnie, murmurando sozinho "um cardigã", ainda surpreso.

Apesar das diferenças dramáticas entre o estilo de vestir das duas, tia Winnie e tia Flo se dão imediata e maravilhosamente bem. A noite passa com as duas em conversa animada (descobriram que ambas são admiradoras de besouros), ajudada por uma torta de peixe fabulosa, feia pela Sra. Jones, e frutas em calda para a sobremesa.

Desde que Monty contou sobre a escassez de fundos para a manutenção da casa, comecei a observar algumas coisas. A geladeira está mesmo começando a desmontar, sem falar na chaleira. E fiquei absolutamente horrorizada ao perceber que não há uma lava-louça. Estava tão cansada na noite passada que deixei todo mundo ainda à mesa quando fui para a cama. Nem me passou pela cabeça que alguém teria que lavar a louça, o que não deve ter ajudado a melhorar meu relacionamento com a Sra. Jones. Também percebi que os vegetais e as frutas em calda são provenientes da horta e do pomar.

Mais tarde, voltando do toalete, encontro tia Winnie no corredor.

- Você sabe onde é o banheiro? - pergunto.

- Hã, sim. - Ela espera que eu me aproxime mais e sussurra:

- Lily, você contou a seus pais sobre seu retorno a Hogsmeade?

- Ainda não - respondo, surpresa com a seriedade em sua voz.

- Por quê?

- Acho que deveria contar, só isso.

- Por quê, tia Winnie?

- Conte para eles, Lily - ela responde de um modo ríspido, pouco comum, e sai andando, me deixando para trás.

* * *

No dia seguinte, depois da reunião com a empresa de toldos, que incluiu corridas frenéticas por todos os lados com fitas métricas, Monty me leva até a estação de trens. Ele me beija no rosto e diz que vem me buscar na próxima terça-feira à noite, para que eu possa me encontrar com Rose e Mary na quarta-feira. Vou ter que ser sua hóspede por alguns dias, para tentar fazer todas as entrevistas com artistas e músicos, por isso já organizamos para que Remus também se hospede na casa.

Uma vez a bordo do trem para Londres, abro meu laptop, espalho minhas anotações na mesinha e ligo para o escritório.

- Table Manners? - Emmeline responde impaciente, sem dúvida irritada por ter que parar de ler um artigo sobre a nova coleção de calçados de Gisele Bunda, ou seja qual é o seu nome.

- Emmeline, sou eu.

- Ah. - É claro que ela voltou a ler a revista.

- Hã... como vão as coisas? - pergunto enquanto meus ombros se encolhem, apreensivos. Gosto de Emmeline me diga primeiro como as coisas vão indo, para evitar surpresas desagradáveis. É impressionante o quanto de encrencas você pode arrumar mesmo sem estar no escritório.

- Tudo bem. - Ufa. Suspiro de alívio e sento melhor na poltrona. - Mas ele está uma fera com você.

Volto a me encolher sobre a mesa.

- Por quê?

- Disse que nunca viu uma ideia tão ruim

- Qual?

- Não conseguiram apanhar uma das suas pombas no banquet polinésio e ela cagou no copo do anfitrião.

- Meu Deus, foi? - controlo meu impulso de dar uma gargalhada, porque sei que ela vai contar ao Moody. - Eles ficaram muito zangados?

- Um pouco, mas não tão zangados quanto Moody.

- Me deixe falar com ele.

- Vou transferir a ligação.

Espero, e depois de um tempo Moody atende o telefone. A primeira coisa que ele diz é:

- Ahhh, vejo que a fada das cagadas voltou.

Sorrio. Ele não está tão zangado quanto Emmeline disse.

- Ora, Moody, você não pode me culpar pelos movimentos intestinais de uma pomba.

- Uma boa promoter é a responsável pelos movimentos intestinais de todos na festa.

- Essa é uma responsabilidade e tanto.

- Você está a caminho?

- Sim, o trem acabou de sair.

- Ótimo. Espero um relatório completo.

Há uma atmosfera familiar na sede da Table Manners. O caos ameaça irromper por todos os cantos. Até mesmo Emmeline está mais ocupada do que de costume. Ela tem duas revistas abertas na frente dela enquanto toma um milk-shake de café com um canudinho. Ela grunhe para mim e tira o canudinho da boca, com má vontade.

- Estão todos ficando malucos - diz e volta a ler a _Hello!_

- Recados? - pergunto esperançosa.

Ela inclina a cabeça na direção aproximada de onde fica a minha mesa, o que não me anima muito, e acrescenta:

- Lady Boswell ligou. Disse que você estava fora, trabalhando na fazenda de James Potter. Por causa disso tive que ouvir a velha megera falar por meia hora sobre ter encontrado James Potter um dia, quão tremendamente divino el quanto ela gostaria que ele comparecesse à Festa Nórdica de Gelo.

- Puxa, não consigo pensar em um destino melhor para ele - resmungo.

Entro no escritório principal, onde todo mundo parece mesmo ter enlouquecido. Edgar está de pé em cima de uma mesa no canto da sala, olhando pensativo para um pedaço de corda nas mãos, e parece estar pensando se vai se enforcar com ela ou não. Por algum motivo o Zé Colméia de pelúcia está sentado na frente da mesa dele. Passo pelo labirinto de mesas e pessoas e vou em sua direção, ignorando meus colegas que, ou estão entrevistando pessoas com fantasiadas de animais ou estão enfiando-se debaixo de mesas segurando arranjos florais e gritando:

- Isso vai ficar pé!

- Oi! - saúdo Edgar.

- Como vai, Cacatu? - ele diz com sua melhor voz de Zé Colméia.

- Pensando em dar cabo da vida?

- Caramba, eu bem gostaria que sim! Moody está mal-humorado. Você soube o que aconteceu com a sua pomba? É verdade que ele bebeu mesmo o coquetel cagado?

- Acho que não! - Fico com essa séria dúvida.

- Droga, é o que tenho contado para todo mundo. - Ele desce da mesa e fica no mesmo nível que eu. - E aí, alguma coisa na semana, além do evento em Hogsmeade?

Balanço a cabeça.

- Só alguns ajustes na Fésta Nórdica de Gelo, graças a Deus. Já estou com as mãos cheias com este baile.

- Vamos lá, me conte tudo! Como é a propriedade? Como vão os preparativos para o baile? Como está se virando com o feio e malvado James Potter?

- Ele ainda não voltou.

- Mas você vai encontrá-lo? - ele pergunta.

- Sim, em breve.

Edgar senta na minha frente e parece pensativo.

- E que tal o resto da família, como são eles?

Um sorriso enorme invade o meu rosto.

- Ah, eles são geniais! Conto melhor depois!

Coloco o laptop e a pasta na mesa e volta a trabalhar no planejamento.

Moody está mesmo de mau humor e rosna quase a tarde inteira. Um promoter novato tenta conseguir a aprovação dele para o cardápio de um piquenique para crianças. Ele expulsa o rapaz da sala os berros:

- Que raio de história de canapés vegetarianos! Volte quando escolher algo que as crianças queiram comer!

E, logo depois, grita para que eu vá até a sua sala. Quando consigo acompanhá-lo e fechar a porta atrás de mim, ele já está afundado atrás de sua mesa.

- Meu Deus, este negócio é implacável, não é?

- O quê?

- Essa bobagem de se divertir. Nunca dá um descanso. Como vão os preparativos para o projeto Potter? Alguma coisa a relatar?

- Não, tudo está bem.

- Está conseguindo não chatear os Potter?

- Acho que sim.

- Quando Remus vai ajudar você?

- Na semana que vem.

- Também o avise para não os chatear. Não se esqueça de que em boca fecada não entra mosca. E se a sua boca...

-... Está aberta, então você não está aprendendo nada - termino a frase por ele.

- Repetir isso para Remus, milhares de vezes, nunca é demais. Nunca esqueci de quando ele disse a uma convidada gorda que ela não deveria ficar muito tempo parada no iate dela, pois poderia ser confundida com uma baleia e ser arpoada.

- Mas ela estava sendo uma chata, e ele disse isso baixinho.

- Então ela tinha ouvidos de tuberculosa, porque, lembro-me bem, ela o ouviu. A propósito, como vai ele?

Eu suspeito Moody gosta muito de Remus. Ele e o resto do mundo.

Olho para ele desconfiada.

- Ele está muito bem. Por quê?

- Por nada. Vamos torcer para que este baile traga mais negócios, Lily. Parece que você esteve longe por uma eternidade. As contas de Edgar estão deteriorando rapidamente.

- Jura? - pergunto de modo inocente. - Provavelmente ele está só tendo um dia ruim.

- É mais uma semana ruim. Como vão os preparativos para o baile?

Penso em todo o trabalho envolvido - o tema circense, o serviço de catering para quinhentas pessoas e uns milhões de outros detalhes que preciso confirmar.

- Tudo bem - digo com segurança.

- Já viu James Potter?

- Não, ainda não. Talvez na próxima semana.

- Vai perguntar sobre a possibilidade de um encontro corporativo?

- Se tiver uma oportunidade - digo, pensando definitivamente não. NÃO HÁ Cristo que me faça procurar trabalho com James Potter.

- Sua tia, hã... qual o nome dela? Aquela que acha que eu sou comunista?

- Winnie.

- Isso! Sua tia Winnie pode ter nos ajudado muito mais do que pensava! Não se esqueça de ser boazinha para James Potter na semana que vem.

- Serei. - E cruzo os dedos com a mão escondida atrás das costas.

Começo a gostar da minha tarde, mesmo lidando com detalhes do meu projeto dos infernos, a Festa Nórdica do Gelo, porque estou na posição incomum de poder sair às sete horas na noite de sexta-feira, aconteça o que acontecer. As noites de quinta e sexta são geralmente as mais agitadas da semana, porque a maioria das socialites vai para suas casas de campo nos finais de semana. As pessoas acham que nosso trabalho deve ser uma grande diversão, e a maioria das vezes é, mas não têm a mínima ideia de como são as coisas quando a arrumação das mesas não dá certo e você sabe que não pode ir para casa até estar no lugar.

Passo a maior parte da tarde ao telefone, falando com o fornecedor de gelo, minimizando os problemas sobre a criação do bar de gelo, marco outro ensaio com meus vikings de mentirinha e uma reunião com Lady Boswell, para quando estiver novamente no escritório. Lady Boswell começa a tagarelar novamente sobre James Potter, mas consigo encerrar a conversa antes que ela possa pedir que eu o convide.

Assim que entro em casa, Remus sai com um ar extremamente elegante. Ele diz que vai ao cinema com um colega de trabalho, mas deduzo que essa pessoa é mais do que um colega, porque ele me convidaria a ir junto.

Decido alugar um vídeo e vou para o quarto, para vestir minha calça de agasalho favorita, antes de ir para a locadora. Estou procurando as chaves quando o interfone toca. Remus deve ter esquecido algo.

- Alô? - respondo.

- Alô? - Não é Remus, mas a voz é familiar e eu a reconheço levemente.

- Alô? - digo novamente.

- Lily. Sou eu, Amus. Por favor, me deixe entrar.

* * *

E aqui vai o Amus. Nada de especial para esse capítulo - na verdade, capítulos, porque eles eram tão pequenos que eu resolvi juntar os dois -, mas espero que vocês gostem. De qualquer jeito, obrigada para todas as pessoas que favoritaram/seguiram a fanfic, sejam bem-vindos!

Beijinhos,  
Joules


End file.
